


Becoming One

by MaidenP



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenP/pseuds/MaidenP
Summary: Yuki has finally agreed to be Kaname's lover. They have of course shared kisses and the occasional bite from one another but its time to take the big leap and become lovers-forever.Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read and review! Thanks :)





	1. Decided

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> I am fairly new to writing fanfics so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. If you like the story please drop in and leave a review. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has finally agreed to be Kaname's lover. They have of course shared kisses   
> and the occasional bite from one another but its time to take the big leap and   
> become lovers-forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly new to writing fanfics so I apologize for any mistakes. I also suck at summaries. Please read and review!   
> Thanks :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters

The day has come. Kaname has asked me to become his. Permanently. Forever. I used to balk at the idea of being with my "brother" in such a manner but over the last year and a half ever since I was awakened I have come to realize that is the way of the royal line. And I love Kaname with all of my heart. We have of course shared small kisses and the occasional bites. But I have decided that tonight will be the night. I will fully accept Kaname in soul, blood and body. We will become one with another. That is if he still so desires. I quickly finish putting on my boots and go to hurry out of my room when suddenly I run into Ruka crossing outside my door. 

"Princess!" She exclaims. I quickly step to the side to avoid colliding with her. Thank god for my new reflexes. 

"Sorry Ruka I'm in a bit of a hurry. Ill catch up with you later." I call over my shoulder with a small wave. I rush towards the stairwell. I need to see Kaname. I need to tell him i have decided that tonight will be the night when I will fully accept him. I smile to myself just thinking about the look that will spread across his beautiful face. 

. . .

I finally find him in the study talking with Kain. I quietly let myself in and move over to the couch to wait my turn to have his attention. Kaname notices me and sends me a soft smile before turning his attention back to Kain. 

"Well if that will be all Kain i see Yuki is needing something. Well continue this later." Kaname murmurs in his soft titling voice. Kain bows his head and with a slight bow to me makes his way out of the study shutting the door softly behind him. Kaname turns to smile at me and silently holds out his arms. I quickly rush from the couch to throw myself into his warm embrace. I burrow my face into his sturdy chest and inhale his intoxicating aroma. He always smells like sandalwood with a hint of spice. 

"Ah Yuki, It is always a pleasure to see you but may i ask why you have sought me out so early today?" Kaname asks while running his hand through my hair. I feel my heart start to beat faster and my face start to heat. 

"Yes." i whisper 

"Yes?" He pauses his hand tangled in my hair. I take a deep breath and muster up all the courage I have. I tilt my head backward and make eye contact with him.

"My answer Kaname...is yes." I state boldly. I keep his gaze as it takes him a moment to process my words. His dark eyes widen and I feel the hand he has on my back clench the fabric of my shirt.

"You have decided...about that?" Kaname asks hesitantly. His eyes bore into my with such intensity. I see hope, love and..fear flicker in them. I cock my head to the side and nod slowly with a big smile splitting across my face. 

Kaname inhales deeply through his nose and lowers his face to mine. Our lips tentatively brush. Kaname pulls me closer his lips becoming rougher against mine. I feel his tongue brush up against my closed lips and I open my own lips to meet his with my own. Our tongues start a sensual battle of dominance as they glide over one another. He finally takes control of the kiss and pulls his mouth away from mine to trail open mouthed kisses down my jaw to my throat his tongue coming out to flick against my heated flesh. I throw my head back with a loud moan spilling from my lips. Kaname doesn't stop though and continues to trail kisses down my throat to my collar bone pushing the fabric of my shirt to the side to allow his hungry lips access to my skin. I shudder softly in his arms when I feel his warm breath blow across my moist flesh. I become impatient and pull his face back to mine to once again become locked in a heated kiss. I feel his need for me pressing hard into my stomach and pull away from him a sigh falling from my lips. Kaname takes this chance to once again turn his attention to my throat his teeth grazing the soft skin there. I feel his fangs start to elongate preparing to puncture and drink my blood when suddenly a knock on the door makes Kaname pull back from me and stare dazedly at the door. 

"Kaname-sama we have the paper's for you to look over when you are ready." Kain's voice filters in through the door. 

"Thank you Kain I will look at them momentarily." Kanames voice rasped out. He waits till the sound of feet moving away from the door stop until he turns his eyes back to me. I feel a blush spreading across my face and stare lovingly up into his eyes. Only then do I tell him of my plans. 

"I wish for us to become one in every way possible Kaname...tonight." I say the last word on a whisper. So low that if it weren't for his superior hearing I'm not sure he would have even heard me. 

Kaname swallows audibly and nods once. He then release's his grip from my shirt and pulls his body away from mine. I immediately feel cold without his warmth pressed up against me. 

"Then we must stop while we are ahead." He smiles gently at me. I feel my lips pull down in a frown and Kaname lets out a sweet laugh at my disappointed expression. 

"Why?" I ask childishly.

Kaname chuckles softly and brushes stray hairs away from my face. 

"Because dear Yuki once I get a taste of your sweet blood there will be no stopping. No controlling myself. No pulling away from claiming your innocence for myself. You will be completely and totally mine for the rest of eternity." He promises hotly, his words coming out rougher than before. I widen my eyes at him and let loose a small gasp at the images his provoking words conjure up. Kaname suddenly crushes his mouth to mine our tongues once again meeting for a brief but passion filled kiss. All to soon he pulls himself away and rests his forehead against mine.

"Now Yuki go. Rest, prepare, do whatever you must before tonight." He pauses and stares intently at me. "Because once tonight hits you are mine until we have become one." and with those final words he pushes me gently towards the door. I give him one last searching look before taking my leave of the study. Once the heavy wood door closes I lean my back against it and close my eyes. Tonight I will finally become one with my love. Suddenly I pull myself away with a gasp. I have to prepare! with that last thought I rush to my room to get ready for my night with Kaname. 

 

If you liked this story please leave a review! I plan to continue :)


	2. As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has finally agreed to be Kaname's lover. They have of course shared kisses and the occasional bite from one another but its time to take the big leap and become lovers-forever. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read and review! Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> Warning: Lemon ahead 
> 
> This is my first lemon so I apologize for any mistakes. And please if you like it please leave a review. Thanks! I plan to continue the story if its liked enough. :)

'Tonight is the big night. Tonight i will become one with Kaname in all ways.' I squeal giddily in my shiny bathroom. 'But first things first i need to shave, buff, and soften every part of me. I don't want to disappoint Kaname.' That word makes me pause as i study my figure in the mirror. I tilt my body side to side trying to look all around. 'I know Kaname says he loves me and i believe him i really do. But, i can't help but look at myself and then compare to the more voluptuous female vampires in the mansion such as Ruka for example. Even after awakening I'm still the shortest vampire around and my body is still slender and delicate. My chest is also barely a handful.' I feel my bubbly mood from a minute ago start to diminish. Then the most horrifying thought occurs to me. 'What if Kaname has hyped his love for me up so much that I'm nothing more than a big disappoint to him not only as his soul mate but as his lover?' I slink down the wall to sit on the floor and pull my knees up to my chest as I feel my eyes start to water.' I don't know what i would do without Kaname in my life. He is the one who has always been there for me. The one who has protected me and cared for me even when i couldnt even remember him. The one who has never given up on me no matter what situation or problem has arisen. Not only is he the other part of my soul he is my best friend. I would crumble if I ever lost him. 'No! I will not lose Kaname, now or ever. He is mine and I will fight to the ends of the earth to keep him.' I pull myself up from the floor make a vow right there in the middle of my bathroom.' I WILL be the best lover, mate, confidant, and best friend Kaname has ever had. That I promise.'   
. . .

I'm sitting on my window seal looking out at the full moon when i hear him. I'm so attuned to him now that I pick up even the faintest sound of his footsteps on the smooth hardwood floors. I hold my breath as Kaname stops outside my door. I can hear his heartbeating, the blood flowing through his veins. I feel my fangs start to enlongate as I imagine sinking my teeth into his creamy skin as we join as one. To feel his warm sweet blood flow into my body as he releases his seed within me. My pulse starts to jump and the area between my legs growns warm and wet with anticipation. I release the breath i was holding as he gives one knock and then another on my door. I stumble a bit as I jump from my window in my haste to open the door. The sight that is awaiting me leaves me breathless. Kaname is leaning against my door frame. I let my gaze travel up from his shoes to his ironed slacks, to his smooth dress shirt. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his forearms on display. Next I notice his top three buttons are undone showcaseing his broad smooth chest to my hungry eyes. His shoulder length chestnut hair is tangled around his pale porcelin face looking as if he had spent the last hour running his hands through it. Finally my eyes meet his. Kanames wine colored eyes so similar to my own gaze lovingly at me. 

"Kaname." I whisper. That one word, his name is all it takes. Suddenly his lips are on my own, his hands-so quick- snap out to grab me and haul me against his chest. I wrap on arm around waist and reach up with the other to tangle my hand in his hair. Our lips continue to dance together as I feel his tongue brush up against my closed mouth. I open immediatly meeting his tongue with my own. As we continue to be locked in a heated embrace and passionate kiss, im jolted out of my lust filled stupor when i feel my back hit something soft. I pull away from Kanames mouth and look around my room to realize that the soft thing in question is indeed my bed. I look up at Kaname. His face is flushed and he is breathing hard his chest rising up and down fast. 

I reach my hand up to smooth back some hair from his beautiful face, "Kaname I love you." His wine colored eye's widen. I'm not suprised at his shock. It's true that we have told each other our feelings but it has always been Kaname who has initiated it. This is the first time I've said I love you first. 

"Yuki. You are my heart." He murmurs while staring intently into my eyes. I feel a smile spread across my face from his words. I close my eyes anticipating another kiss but open them when he continues to speak to me. 

"Tonight Yuki I will take you. We will become one with each other. We will exchange the ritual promise to one another. I will then take your innocence and we will drink each others blood. You will forever be mine after tonight. Never to leave my side. Do you understand Yuki?" Kaname asks seriously while never once breaking eye contact with me. I nod once. A soft smile crosses his lips only to be replaced by a hungry smirk. That is the only warning I get before he once again captures my lips with his own. 

A moan grumbles in my throat as I feel one of his hands start to trail down my body. Stopping at the end of my night gown Kaname doesnt hesitate in grabbing the material and pulling it up my legs. I spread my legs wide as Kaname settles between them, my night gown now bunched around my hips. He then breaks our kiss to trail hot wet kisses down my check to my throat. 

"Kaname." I gasp out as his lips settle on a pressure point and start to suck. Mimicking what he plans to do with his fangs. I arch up into him as i feel his hand grasp onto my cloth covered breast. His thumb moving to stroke over my nipple, pleasure coursing through my body. 

"Hm Yuki I like when you moan my name. Do it again." He whispers against my moist skin. I blush and shake my head trying to gain control of my thoughts. Kaname suddenly pulls himself away from. I whine and start to reach for him only to have him chuckle. He unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off of his shoulders, leaving his chest bare to me. My eyes roam over his naked form memorizing the hard muscles of his chest. The tight sweep of his abdomen, down to the thin trail of hair leading into his slacks. He unbuttons them but leaves them on for now. Next he reaches down for my night gown and tugs. In a matter of moments I am naked. Kaname makes an appreciative sound deep within his throat and leans down to capture one rose colored nipple between his lips. 

"Uhh." I manage to let loose and arch up my chest, offering more of myself to him. Kaname once again pulls his body away from mine. But this time he gets off of the bed to remove his last articles of clothing. 

Once he is fully naked I take a moment to appreciate his sculpted figure. His broad shoulders down to his long strong legs. Finally i settle on a piece of him I had yet to have glimpsed. His straining cock pointing up to kiss him stomach. I only get but a quick look as he is once again on top of me, settling himself between my spread legs. 

"I can't wait. I wanted to hold off and make this more memorable for you Yuki, but I need you. " Kaname murmurs against my lips. I spread my legs wider and curl my arms around his neck. 

"Come to me Kaname. Let us become one." I don't know how I became so bold, but suddenly all the hesitation and shyness I felt from being like this with him disappeared. All the was left was the intense need to be with him and to make him happy. I close my eyes and tilt my head back as I feel Kaname line up with my entrance. Suddenly I feel his mouth next to my ear. 

"Now Yuki we will join our souls as one forever. Repeat after me." Kaname whispers. "Tonight I Kaname Kuran give myself freely in body, mind, soul, and blood to my chosen one Yuki Kuran. To forever be joined as one." 

"Tonight I Yuki Kuran give myself freely in body, mind, soul and blood to my chosen one Kaname Kuran." I whisper the last part as I stare softly into Kanames eyes. 

"Now Yuki. I cannot wait any longer." Kaname suddenly thrusts into me breaking through my womanhood and making me scream out in pain. I lock my legs around his hips and tense up. He lowers his face to mine to kiss away tears I didn't even know were falling. 

"I'm sorry my love." He murmurs against my cheek. "May I move?" I unclench my legs from around his hips and give a tentative wiggle. Oh. There was still a strange fullness but no more pain. Instead there was a delicious sort of tingle. I nod my consent and Kaname starts to thrust at first slowly then gradually he starts to pick up speed. His hips creating fierce pleasure flood through my body. He hits a sensitive spot within me and I throw my head back with a guttural moan ripping from my lips. 

"Please Kaname. Don't stop, right there." I plead desperately with him. 

He snarls, his hips smacking against mine even harder, "Never." He then brings his hand down to tangle in my hair. I feel a tug on my head and tilt back so that we can lock eyes. I see the heated possessive look in his eyes as his gaze trails down from my face to my neck. Kanames mouth opens slightly, his fangs elongating. I feel my own mouth start to water and I open my lips to expose my own teeth. 

Kaname tugs my head up to meet his neck as he does the same to me. On his next rough thrust we both puncture each others neck at the same time. I feel Kaname suck against my neck. While he continues to thrust I latch onto his neck and take a long pull of his sweet intoxicating blood. The sweet tangy flavor hits my tongue, making me clench up against Kaname, my release rushing through me. With one final jerky thrust I feel him release inside me, our mouths still fused to each others necks, drinking deeply. 

After what feels like hours but in reality has only been minutes I feel Kaname withdraw from me and lay down beside me. He pulls me close and tucks my head under his chin, his arms encircling me. 

"Kaname?" I ask sleepily. 

"Shh Yuki. We are finally one. Rest now. I took more blood than I should have." Kaname kisses the top of my head sweetly. I smile softly my eyes already closed. 'I can't wait to do that again', I think internally. That is the last thing to cross my mind before sleep takes me. 

Whew I hope that turned out ok. That was my very first lemon ;) anyway thanks for reading. If you liked it please leave me a review! I plan to continue if it's liked :)


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has finally agreed to be Kaname's lover. They have of course shared kisses and the occasional bite from one another but its time to take the big leap and become lovers-forever. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read and review! Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you like it please read and review. Thanks! :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters

'Hmm something sure is soft.' I try to burrow my body closer into the source of the warmth only to hear a deep chuckle shake through the pillow I'm hugging. 'Wait this isn't a pillow.' I open my eyes to find Kaname lazily smiling at me, his hand running through my hair. 

"Good morning Yuki." He rasps. I pull away from him slightly to tilt my head back and look around our surroundings. I also notice that we are both still naked from our mating ceremony last night. 

"Kaname." I blush, averting my gaze from his body. He chuckles. 

"You are still shy after what we shared last night? I would think my naked physique would not bother you." Kaname smiles, "Though the blush that spreads across your face is beautiful." He cups my check in his hand. I'm filled with so much happiness I lean into his touch, savoring this moment. 

Suddenly his face becomes serious, "We have much we must discuss. I planned to speak with you before we became one but well..." Kaname trails off, his voice light. I once again blush and hide my face in his chest. 'I need to show Kaname that I can handle whatever is next.' I pull myself away from his arms and sit up on the bed, clutching the sheet to my naked torso. 

"Ok Kaname." I say as I roll my shoulders back, "Lets talk." But all he does is chuckle again, a beautiful smile lighting up his face. 

"Do not look as if you are going to battle Yuki. It is nothing bad I assure you, just some details we need to hash out." He sits up in bed with me also, but does nothing to cover his nakedness.   
This time I do not try to avert my gaze and instead drink in the sight of him.

"First dear Yuki." Kaname pauses, "You understand fully what we are now?" He asks me. 

"Yes Kaname, we are now joined in all ways and..mates for eternity." I feel my face heat up once again.

He nods thoughtfully for a moment, "Indeed we are, but we must host a..ball of sorts." Kaname grimaces at the word ball, as if it has left a sour taste in his mouth. 

"A ball?" I cock my head to the side.

"Yes my love. Even though we have performed the ritual promise we must invite the senate to tell them of our joining. They always have to make sure pure bloods are doing ok. When really all those bastards are doing is keeping tabs on us." Kaname says the last sentence is a hushed voice.

"Will they be at our wedding to?" I ask while running my hand through my hair. I give up trying to get all the tangles out of my hair when I hear a sharp intake of breath. Turning to look at Kaname I see a stunned look on his face. 

"Kaname?" My voice full of concern at his expression. 

"Wedding?" He murmurs as if talking to himself. I feel my pulse start to beat rapidly. 'Oh god, maybe he doesn't want a wedding.'

"Oh well I-I mean we don't need a wedding I suppose. I mean we did the ritual promise so we are already bound to one another. It does seem silly now that I think about it.." I start to yammer on when suddenly Kanames hand is covering my mouth. 

"I would love to marry you Yuki. More than anything else. I just didn't think you would want to get married. I didn't want to push my luck." Kaname strokes my check lovingly, drawing a sigh from my lips. 

"Of course I want to marry you Kaname. You are my life." I whisper softly, gazing at him. He smiles.

"Good. I love you Yuki. Forever." He kisses me. Our lips brushing together so sweetly. All to soon he pulls away. "I must go notify the senate of our ball. We will reveal the news of our upcoming nuptials then." Kaname places his hand on my throat, feeling my pulse jump.

"But" I whine, "I thought we could-."

"Shhh Yuki. You are sore hm?" He asks me. 'Hm I do feel a little sore now that he mentions it.' 

"You need to rest before we become one again love. Why don't you take a nice relaxing bath?" Kaname suggests in his soft voice. I nod my consent.

"Now," Kaname gets out of bed and reaches for his pants, "I must go see to some things. I will see you tonight?" 

"Yes." I answer distractedly. His naked body is certainly a sight to see. He smirks. 

"I shall send up Ruka to attend to you. Take it easy for the rest of the day." Kaname leans down so he is eye level with me. He cradles my face between his big hands. I lean into his touch. His lips press softly into mine. Only when a moan whines in my throat does he deepen the kiss, his lips becoming rougher against mine. I feel his tongue slick across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I open eagerly under his mouth my own tongue meeting his. I run my tongue up against his fang. Instantly I am on my back with a shirtless Kaname towering over me. He rips his mouth from mine to nuzzle against my throat. I look into his glowing red eyes to see my own reflected in his. When I feel his teeth graze against my skin I tilt my head back offering myself to him. He pierces my throat with his fangs, drinking deeply. I groan, my own teeth sharpening. He releases my throat only to pull my head down to his neck. I inhale his spicy scent. I puncture his skin with my teeth. The sweet tangy taste of his blood is like nothing I have ever tasted. I drink deeply from him. I don't ever want to stop. Only when I feel a tug on my hair do I let go. Kanames eyes are unfocused. His gaze full of hungry desire. He kisses me roughly once more. 

"I must go my love. If I stay here any longer I fear I will take you. No matter if you are sore or not." He kisses me again this time softly. All to soon he releases me standing up to pull on his shirt and button it up. He leans down and kisses my forehead. 

"Rest. Ruka will be up shortly to attend to you. I love you Yuki." He turns to leave the room but pauses when I speak. 

"I love you to Kaname." He throws me a soft smile over his shoulder before closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

'I can't believe we are getting married!' I squeal giddily to myself . I quickly get up and shimmy on my night gown. 'I can't wait to see Kaname tonight'. With that thought I go to shower. 

 

Again if you like the story please review. Thank you :)


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Ruka get some insight on their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I've been super busy.   
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks! :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.

Tonight will be the night of the ball. Four days have passed since Kaname and I have become one. I couldn't be happier. Well I might be a tab bit happier once we leave for our honeymoon after our wedding. Okay ALOT happier. I smile at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. I'm brushing out my waist length hair when I hear a soft knock on my door. Its Ruka and she is holding what looks to be roses and a note? 

"Sorry for interrupting you princess but Kaname-sama asked me to hand deliver these to you". Ruka says in her tinkling voice. I wave my hand at her, dismissing her apology. 

"It's alright Ruka and please call me Yuki. We are friends no?" I smile softly at her. She returns the gesture and reaches out to squeeze my hand. I move away to the table where she has placed the roses and note. Reaching out to take the note I lean down to inhale the intoxicating aroma coming from the soft red petals. 

'Yuki my love, I apologize I will not be able to have afternoon tea with you today. There is much to be done to finalize the details for tonight's ball. I cannot wait to see you tonight. Try to rest up before the ball. I love you.' Signed Kaname. I sigh dreamily at the sweet note. Ruka chuckles softly breaking me out of my love filled trance. I look over at her and cock my head to the side awaiting an answer. 

"It is nothing princess. I am just happy to see you so happy." She pauses, "You are happy yes?" I nod my head vigorously making my waves fly around my shoulders. Ruka smiles once again and moves to place the roses on my table near the window to let the sun warm them. 

"Ruka? I move to sit on the bed. She looks over at me and murmurs a noise. "Are you happy?" I know she used to have a crush on Kaname. He never led her on or anything but once I was awakened it became clear to her, her feelings for Kaname would never be returned. She looks startled for a moment and then her face takes on a dazed sort of look that I imagine mine looked like just a moment ago. 

"Oh yes. Kain is ever so wonderful to me. He is everything I never knew I wanted." Ruka sighs softly. I pat the bed next to me indicating she should come sit with me. She obliges me and sits facing me. I pause for a moment. 'How should I word my next question. Hmm.' Ruka takes notice of my thoughtful expression and pats my hand. 

"Princess?" She questions. I shake my head and focus. 

"Ruka. Why are you my friend?" I ask her the question that has been on my mind for over a year now. Her beautiful faces takes on a distressed look. 

"What do you mean?" Ruka murmurs softly. 

I take a deep breathe and roll back my shoulders. "I mean that you used to have..feelings for Kaname. Yes?" I ask her. Ruka takes a breathe looks out the window. 

"Yes I used to have feelings for Kaname-sama." She stops and turns back to look at me. "But he never once indicated that he felt anything for me. At first I was confused to why he didn't even seem to notice me." She stops again to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

"Then I was hurt that he didn't seem to reciprocate my feelings. But it all became clear once you awakened." She takes my hand, "He was waiting for his soul mate to come back to him. At first I didn't think I would be able to continue to serve Kaname-sama and you. But then Kain came to me and finally told me of his affections." Ruka's other hand clenches the fabric of her skirt. Her face turns from peaceful to angry in a matter of moments. "He had loved me for years and I had caused him so much pain by ignoring him and only focusing on my own feelings. He of course denies all of this. He says he was happy to wait for me as long as it took. I was so selfish." Ruka lets out a strangled breathe her face turning sad. I squeeze her hand trying to comfort her. She gives me a half smile before continuing with her story. 

"It was like a light had finally gone on inside my head. Sweet, brave, strong Kain loved me. It was astonishing." Ruka murmurs as if mystified, " We of course didn't get together right away. He said he wanted me to think fully of what I wanted. He wanted me to be 100% percent sure he was what I wanted."

"It was only two months later that I came to him and told him what I had decided. He was what I wanted. We became one that very night." She blushes, "His love and strength gave me the insight I needed to realize that what I felt for Kaname-sama was nothing more than a silly crush. Until Kain I never truly knew what love was." 

"Well then that brings me back to my original question. That is if you don't mind answering Ruka." She nods her head, "Why are you my friend? I mean I know that you serve Kaname and myself, but you also befriended me, when you could have hated me." Ruka ponders my question for a moment before a smile lights up her lovely face. 

"That's easy. It was about a month after we had all become settled here. You were sitting in the study going over you books, scribbling and murmuring curses to yourself." I feel my face heat up and Ruka lets out a deep laugh. "You didn't know I was there. You threw your book away from you about to give up. You were grumbling about to stomp out the door before you stopped yourself and turned around to look at your books. You said 'Kaname is counting on me-No everybody- is counting on me. I can't give up.' You squared your shoulders, picked up your books and went back to work. Your determination to not only make Kaname-sama proud, but all of us is what made me decide that you had what it took. You would be the best mate to Kaname-sama. And you would be a great leader. It may seem like a stupid reason but I saw determination and a fire in you. It made me want to follow you. To serve you and see what amazing things you will accomplish." Ruka takes a deep breathe. "Also I think your pretty funny." She lets out another laugh. I grab my pillow and whack her with it, making her fall back on my bed. 

I fall back with her laughing. We lay silent on my bed for awhile just looking up at the ceiling and enjoying each others company, when I voice my next thought. 

"Thank you Ruka. Your friendship means the world to me." We reach out our hands and lock them together, silent once more. Ruka suddenly lets go of my hand jumps from the bed. 

"Now that the emotional bonding is over with, I think its time to get you ready for your betrothal ball. Yuki." Ruka says my name and smiles at me. I return her smile with one of my own, my heart happy. I stand up as well and look at my roses. 'I can't wait to see Kaname tonight.' That was my last thought before Ruka pulls me to my closet pulling out dresses to show me.


	5. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the night of Yuki and Kanames betrothal ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you like please leave a review. Thanks :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters

"You look beautiful Yuki." Ruka squeezes my shoulder. I look at my reflection in my floor length mirror. My hair has been curled to where it frames my face and falls to my waist in ringlets. My face is devoid of makeup since Kaname told me my face is lovely without it. I decided on a strapless wine colored dress since its matches Kanames eyes. It flows down to my feet in delicate waves. My feet are in strappy heels to give me a bit of a boost in the height department. Ruka thought it was just so amusing when I told her my reasoning. I turn to look at Ruka. She looks stunning as usual in a silver sparkly off the shoulder dress. Her locks were straightened so they now fall down to her knees.

"Thank you Ruka. You look stunning as well." I reply before turning to look at my dress once more, smoothing it out. There is a soft knock on my door.

"Princess. Ruka-chan. We are ready for you." Kain's deep voice comes through the wood. Ruka gives my shoulder one last squeeze before gliding over to the door. How she walks so effortlessly in such high heels is beyond me. Ruka opens the door and smiles lovingly at Kain before turning to me.

"Well Yuki, are you ready to be officially engaged?" Ruka holds out her hand for me. I look around at my surroundings.

"I was born ready." Words have never sounded more true. Kaname is my world. I'm ready to be with him forever. With that final thought I take Ruka's hand and walk towards my future.

...

The ball has been going on for two hours and I still haven't had a moment alone with Kaname. I know he is super important with the vampire world but still. I need to see him. 'Maybe a short walk will calm me.' I head towards the door. I'm walking down the hallway when a door on my right opens and pulls me inside. A hand comes over my eyes as my back collides with a hard chest.

"What-" I gasp as the hand over my eyes suddenly disappears and my eyes adjust to light once more. I quickly turn around to see that its the person I most wanted to see that has pulled me into this room.

"Kaname!" I exclaim and throw myself into his arms. He chuckles as I tuck my nose into his neck and inhale his spicy scent. His arms come around me. One of his big hands comes up to rub soothing circles on my back.

"Where have you been? I've missed you." I mumble into his neck.

"I'm sorry my love. The senate is ever persistent when they want to talk with someone." Kaname tugs on my hair. I lean back to look into his eyes. He lowers his face to mine, our lips moving in rhythm. What I'm sure Kaname only intended to be a small kiss quickly turns heated. Our tongues move over one another. After what feels like hours Kaname tears his mouth from mine to run kisses down my throat. He reaches up to tug my dress down. I smirk when I hear his quiet intake of breath. I didn't wear a bra tonight. I let out a soft laugh that quickly turns into a moan. Kaname pulls my nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. I groan and grip his hair in my hands. He switches to my other breast, biting softly into my nipple. I gasp and pull slightly on his hair. Kaname lets out a groan and sucks hard. It takes me a moment to realize that Kaname has lifted me and we are moving across the room. My back lands softly on the bed.

"Kaname-" He cuts me off with another kiss. His hands start to run down my body, pulling my dress up to bunch around my waist. He pulls away to nuzzle my throat. His hand sneaks to my leg pulling it up over his hip. Kaname nips at my throat. I look down to see him staring hotly at me. His eyes glowing a faint red. It's been four days since Kaname and I have become one. He has teased and petted me relentlessly. I wanted to do more but he kept stopping us. Kaname was insisting I must still be sore and rest. That didn't stop him from exploring my body though. It seems he has finally reached his breaking point. I close my eyes.

"Kaname. Take me." With those words Kaname lets out a growl and yanks at his pants. In a matter of moments he is freed and reaches down to yank my panties to the side. He aligns himself to my entrance before stopping suddenly. I open my eyes to look at him.

"Kaname?" I question softly. I let go of his hair and run my hand across his check.

"You are not to sore?" Kanames voice comes out garbled, as if he was having a hard time finding words. I smile at him and rub his cheek once more. Even when he wants nothing more than to soothe the ache within him he worries over me.

"I am perfectly fit Kaname." I grab his face between both of my hands, "Now take your mate." With those final words Kaname thrusts deep within me. We both groan at the pleasure. Kaname leans his head down onto my chest.

"Please Kaname. Move." I beg him. He snaps his head up and locks his glowing red eyes onto me. With a snarl he thrusts his hips forward. I let out a squeal as he hits a sensitive spot within me. He doesn't stop this time. Instead his hips slap against mine fiercely. He grabs my hips, pulling me closer to him. My legs wrap around his waist. He continues to thrust within me, when he leans forward going deeper.

"So good. Always so good." Kaname growls out. "I love you Yuki. You can never leave me, You are mine forever." His hips pick up speed going faster and harder than before. I feel my release come racing up my body. "Say it." He rasps.

"I am yours Kaname. Always." I pant out. "I love you." Those three little words are what does him in. I feel his body jerk against mine. His hot release flowing deep into me. It triggers my own release making me moan out a broken version of his name. Kaname collapses on top of me. I wrap my arms around his still shuddering body, savoring his weight on top of me. A few moments later Kaname pulls out from me and we both groan at the loss. He rolls over onto the bed and pulls me into his arms.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Kaname asks hesitantly. As if I would be anything other than alright. In fact I feel like I'm floating on a cloud right now. I snuggle into his chest.

"I am amazing Kaname. I feel like I'm floating." He chuckles and runs his hand through my hair. We lay in comfortable silence for a moment before Kaname speaks.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to stay here with you we must go." Kaname releases me to pull himself off of the bed. He turns to look at me and then groans. He runs his hand along his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing is wrong. You just look like you have been thoroughly loved. It's an alluring sight." I blush and quickly pull up my dress. "It makes me want to strip you bare and lock us in here." I blush even more at his provocative words. Kaname reaches down to tuck himself back into his dress pants. He motions for me to dangle my legs off of the bed. I do as directed and am surprised when he pulls my panties back up my legs to settle once more on my hips.

"I wish to remain in you." My eyes widen when I realize his meaning. "Is that alright with you love?" I blush from my roots to the tops of my toes but nod nonetheless. Kaname gives me a breathtaking smile.

"Now lets get back to our ball." He pulls me into his arm for one last hug and passion filled kiss.

This time it is I that pulls back. "I love you Kaname." I gaze lovingly up into his eyes.

"I love you my Yuki. Forever." Kaname leans down to sweetly kiss my forehead. He extends his hand to me. "Shall we?" I nod and together we walk out of the room hand in hand.


	6. The ball part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the ball is in full swing. You meet the officers of the senate and discover Kaname has a possessive side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters

The ball is in full swing by the time we enter. I see Ruka spinning happily in Kains arms and smile to myself, pleased with her happiness. Next my eyes move over to Aido who is standing at the bar telling a joke. I gaze out at the rest of the crowd. I'm lost in my own thoughts when I feel Kaname squeeze my hand. I look up at him to see him staring at me with a half smile on his face. He looks so happy that my heart gives an uneven thump. His smile blossoms into a full blown one once he hears that little noise. I quickly look away from him, my face red. 

"Come Yuki. It is time for us to announce our joyous engagement." Kaname pulls me towards the stage. Once there I see some formal looking vampires sitting stiffly in their chairs. Once we are next to them they stand and give a bow to us. Kaname gives them a slight head tilt in greeting. I quickly do the same. Kaname leads me to the end of the stage and the crowd grows silent. I stand next to Kaname and notice that the vampires also on stage have done the same. 

"Welcome. I cannot begin to express my gratitude to all of you being here tonight." Kaname pauses, "Tonight I have gathered you all here to share amazing news. My lovely Yuki has accepted my proposal." Everyone breaks out into cheers of congratulations and applause. I look out into the crowd and spot Ruka leaning back into Kains arms. She has her hands clasped together tightly and a bright smile on her face. Once she catches me looking at me she waves and winks. I smile at her and squeeze Kanames hand. 

"Our wedding will be scheduled at a later date. Now please everyone, enjoy yourselves. Thank you." Kaname sends out a breathtaking smile. I send out one as well. After the crowd has moved on to their previous going ons, Kaname turns us to face the odd vampires. 

"Officers. This is my lovely Yuki. Yuki these vampires are the officers of the senate." Kaname says in his titling voice. Despite my nerves I smile softly at them and tilt my head slightly. They all bow to me and one of the men reaches out to brush his lips against my hand. I have to resist the urge to pull my hand away and wipe it on my dress. Kaname squeezes my hand tightly. I smile hesitantly at the man. 

"How lovely it is to meet all of you. I hope you are enjoying yourselves." I speak softly to them in my well mannered voice. If Ruka was here she would make a funny face at me behind their backs. 

"Oh yes Princess. We are all certainly enjoying the festivities." The man pauses, "Though we were surprised to hear the news that you are Kaname-sama are getting married." He tries to be discreet but I notice him looking up and down my body, my chest in particular. I feel Kaname stiffen slightly next to me. 

"Yes. Kaname was quite surprised as well. But I love him and wish to spend my life with none other." I send him a clear meaning with my words to back off. I rub the back of Kanames hand with my thumb in soothing motions. He smiles sweetly at me. 

"Yes well we offer congratulations Yuki-sama." The man smiles at me, making my stomach roll. "Unfortunately we must be off. We only stayed long enough to hear the announcement and to meet you, my lovely lady." He reaches to kiss my hand again but I quickly pull my hand away to daintily sneeze into it.

"oh please do forgive me." I say in my most apologetic voice. The man grimaces but with a bow to Kaname and one to me with a last searching look, they make their way to the exit. Once they are gone I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well that man was certainly..friendly." I try to use a kind word to describe him. Kaname looks away from the doors down to me. He pulls me into his arms for a tight embrace. 

'I didn't like the way Beaumont was looking at you. I've always thought I wouldn't feel jealousy. But seeing him eye you made me want to rip him apart and hide you from the world." Kaname murmurs to me. His lips brush against my ear sending shivers down my spine. Feeling bold I pull away from his chest to reach up and pull his head down to mine. Our lips meet and move sweetly together. Kaname clutches me closer to him, his hands on my back. Only when we hear a throat clearing do we break apart. Kanames face is red and his eyes glassy with desire. We turn to look and see Kain, Aido, and Ruka standing beside us, huge smiles on their faces. Well as much of a smile as I've even seen Kain give. With a quick look to Kaname for permission Ruka pulls me out of his arms and into hers. Her arms hug me close and she whispers in my ear.

"I'm so happy for you Yuki. You looked so beautiful up there." She gives me a squeeze before letting me go. Next is Aido's turn. But surprisingly he doesn't hug me but bows instead. 

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials Yuki-sama. I look forward to many more years in your service." I'm speechless for a moment. Aido is being very formal. I'm about to question him when suddenly he give me a devious smile and ruffles my hair. 

"Hey!" I mock scold him. I try to look affronted but he only laughs at me and tells Kaname he is happy for him. I turn my attention to Kain. I'm surprised when he hugs me stiffly. I must have a look of astonishment on my face because Ruka laughs softly beside me. Still hugging me he leans down to whisper in my ear. 

"Please take care of Kaname-sama." Kain releases me, "My lady. Kaname-sama." He bows to both of us. He reaches out his hand and Ruka walks over and clasps it tightly with hers. Ruka smiles at both Kaname and myself before walking away with Kain. 

"My love." Kaname reaches out his hand, "May I have this dance?" I smile and nod my head quickly. He pulls me into his arms and whisks me away into the dancing crowd.   
...

A few hours later we have retired to our room. Yeah OUR room. I love going to sleep and waking up next to Kaname. It's one of the best feelings in the world. Kaname takes off his tux jacket and drapes it over the chair in the corner and goes to take off his tie. I fling myself onto our bed and spread my arms out wide. Those shoes were super cute and definitely gave me a height boost, but they were killer on my feet. Kaname takes in my appearance and chuckles. He stops in taking off his tie to come and sit by my feet. He picks one up in his big hands and massages it gently. 

"I don't know how, but you always know what I need." I moan when his hand rubs a particularly sensitive spot. He smiles but remains silent. I'm watching him through heavy lidded eyes when an idea pops into my head. Before he can protest I pull my foot out of his grasp and pounce on him. I push him back against the bed and straddle his hips. His hands immediately go to my hips. 

"Hmm I think I like this position." I smile coyly at him. Kaname smiles gently at me, his hands gripping my hips. I run my finger up his chest to brush against his throat. 

"In our haste earlier we skimmed over some important things." I rub his throat with my finger. His adam apple bounces. I pull my dress down to lay against my lap, my chest bared to his gaze. Kanames eyes widen. 

"I find myself quite..thirsty." I run my finger tips over my own throat, "What about you?" I cock my head to the side acting innocent. I don't know where this brazen attitude came from but I like it. Lighting fast I find myself on my back with Kaname hovering over me. His eyes starting to glow faintly red. I feel my teeth start to elongate. 

"Well then we must fix that." Kaname runs his lips over my check to my lips. Our lips move together softly. All to soon he pulls his mouth away from mine to run his lips down my jaw to my throat. 

"I couldn't agree more." I push Kaname up to pull off his shirt. He quickly moves away from me to toss away his pants as well, leaving him naked to my hungry eyes. Before I can pull him back to me though he lifts up my hips to tug my dress and panties away from my body. I spread my legs wide waiting for him to push inside me but open my eyes when he moves off of me. I look over at him in confusion.

"I was not gentle when I took you earlier Yuki. For now we will wait so that you may rest." Kaname caresses my face. I pout and am about to argue with him when he puts his finger against my lips. 

"But that does not mean that we will not soothe our other aches, my lovely Yuki." Kaname pulls me on top of him once again. But this time he pulls my head down to brush his lips against my throat. I do the same and breathe in his spicy scent. I rear my head back and sink my teeth into his creamy skin. I suck deeply from Kaname. His sweet tangy blood flowing hotly into my mouth. He grunts and sinks his own teeth into me. I feel the hot pull of his mouth against my skin and moan against his throat. All to soon I feel Kaname tug on my hair. I release his neck and am pleased to see it bruising. 

"I fear I was to rough. I left quite a mark." Kaname murmurs to me gently, his hand running through my hair. I shake my head. 

"I'm happy." I pause searching for the right words, "It shows everyone that I am yours..and that you are mine." I finish, looking smugly down at my own mark. Kaname looks confused for a moment before he runs his hand along his neck and grins. He pulls me down to lay on him once more. 

"Let us get some rest. We have had a very eventful day today." Kaname kisses my head. I nod my head sleepily.

"Okay. I love you Kaname." I'm already succumbing to the darkness of sleep when I hear Kaname murmur 'I love you so much Yuki.' I smile before finally succumbing to sleep.


	7. A learning experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki wishes to lean about how to please Kaname in the bedroom. Who better to ask then Ruka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters

It's been two months since our betrothal ball. Kaname and I are extremely happy and spending all of our free time together. He has been as busy as ever with vampire affairs and with organizing our wedding. I do my best to help out but he insists its all handled and to not stress myself. Ruka and I have been spending more time together as well. She has been helping me pick out what kind of dress I want, what kind of cake we should have etc.. We are actually meeting today to go over more dress ideas. Though I must admit I do have an ulterior motive to asking her here this afternoon as well. I wish to seek her advice on womanly things. About two weeks ago Kaname and I were out doing a bit of shopping when two tall slim woman approached us. They seemed quite familiar with Kaname. One even went as far as putting her hand on his bicep. I have never felt such jealousy rise up in me. I wanted to rip off the hand that dared to touch Kaname. But it did make me realize something. Kaname has been without me for some time. After all I only awakened almost two years ago. He must have had some..company before me. That word leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I'm not dumb, I know Kaname is a full blooded male. Those woman on the street were tall and slim with generous bosom's. I look down at my own small chest in disappointment. I want to make myself more worldly for Kaname. Show him that I can take charge in the bedroom once in awhile as well. It's taken me two weeks just to muster up the courage to talk to Ruka about this. A knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts. 

"Yuki?" Ruka knocks again, "May I come in?" I voice my consent and watch as Ruka opens the door. She strolls in, her arms piled high with bridal magazines. I feel my eyes widen when I take in just how many magazines she has. 

"I didn't know what kind you were interested in so I brought all the magazines I could find." Ruka sits the magazines down on my table by the window. I move over to her and take a seat at the table. She follows and sits opposite of me. Ruka reaches for a magazine and opens to the front page. But before she can speak I interrupt her. 

"Ruka I need to talk with you." I pause, "Its about something private so it must stay just between us." Ruka looks surprised and closes the catalogue, giving me her full attention. 

"Of course Yuki." Ruka folds her hands on the table and waits for me to continue. I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. 'Well here goes nothing.' 

"Well a few weeks ago Kaname and I were out in town doing a bit of shopping." I pause, my heart racing. 'God I'm a nervous wreck.' Ruka nods her head.

"Well while we were out we ran into some..associate's of Kanames." Ruka cocks her head to the side clearly confused. "Two woman. They were quite lovely." I feel my face fall a smidge at that admission. 

"What is this all about Yuki?" Ruka asks, "What does it matter if they were lovely or not? Kaname-sama only has eyes for you." Ruka reaches across the table to take my hand. 

"Yes. I know Kaname loves me. But I also know that he was without me for quite some time." I pause, "He must have had..encounters before me." Rukas face takes on a guarded look. I peer at her. 

"Ruka?" I ask hesitantly. I'm not sure I want to know what she's about to say.

"Well...I don't know much about Kaname-samas encounters, as you say. But I have heard rumors." Ruka hastily puts her hands up in a no motion, "But that's all they are. Rumors." 

"Tell me." I demand, my heart pounding. Ruka shakes her head sadly. 

"Just that he used to feed on other vampire woman." I feel my heart slow a little.

"No sex?" Though if I'm quite honest sharing blood is still very intimate. Maybe even more than meaningless sex. Ruka quickly shakes her head.

"No sex. Just drinking blood. BUT it may not even be true." Ruka pauses, "Why does it matter Yuki? Kaname-sama is head over heels for you." 

"I know. It makes no sense. And I know those other woman didn't matter." I look down at my hands, "But I can't help it. I'm irrationally jealous. I also feel in adequate." I say those last words in a whisper. I bow my head to hide my shame. Ruka snaps her hand out and grips my chin in her free hand.

"You are not inadequate Yuki. You are perfect just the way you are." I feel my eyes water at Rukas praise. I smile shakily at her. 

"Thank you Ruka." I pat the hand holding my chin, "But I also asked you here to talk about something else." Ruka looks imploringly at me. 

'I wish for you to teach me in the ways of lovemaking." I feel my face heat and quickly advert my gaze. Only when I hear Ruka give a soft chuckle do I look at her. 

"Don't you already know the ways of lovemaking?" She waggles her eyebrows at me. I give a laugh and shake my head. 

"Yes I do know the basics but I wish to know more. I wish to please Kaname." My face heats once more, "I wish to show him what a good lover I can be." 

Ruka taps her index finger on her chin, "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt for you to learn. Though I doubt this is what Kaname-sama meant when he asked me to help you with your studies." Ruka lets our a deep laugh. I smile and squeeze her hand, pleased with her agreement to help. 

"Okay. All I know is what Kain likes so take this all with a grain of salt." Ruka tells me, "First Kain likes when I'm in charge occasionally. Like when I seduce him and what not. Take him by surprise." 'Darn I should have grabbed a note and pen.' Ruka continues.

"Have you and Kaname-sama ever kissed down there?" Ruka motions to my lap. I blush and quickly stammer out a response.

'N-no. I didn't know people did that." I try to calm my racing heart. 

"Oh yes, its quite enjoyable." Ruka murmurs, "You should try with Kaname-sama. I know Kain loves when I take him in my mouth." I feel faint. I'm not a prude but this is something I've never talked about with somebody before. 

"Next once you have him fully aroused from playing with your mouth. You straddle him." Ruka looks me in the eye, "Don't be shy. Kain finds it highly arousing when I take charge and ride him." Ruka giggles at my stunned expression. 

Ruka continues on, "Also be confident in your body. Thrust your breasts out for him to see and touch. Kain loves to caress my breasts." Ruka fans her face. I squint my eyes at her. She is looking a bit pink.

"Are you alright Ruka?" I ask, "You look a bit flushed." I go to put my hand on her forehead but she moves quickly to the window. With a mighty push she opens it, letting cool air flow in. 

'I'm fine. Lets continue." Ruka sits on the window seal, "Next talk to him." I cock my head to the side, "Talk to him about what?" I ponder.

"Tell him how it feels, how much you love him, how arousing you find him etc.." Ruka gestures with her hands, " This next thing may seem odd but Kain enjoys it." Ruka pauses.

"What? What is it?" I'm starting to feel giddy. So much knowledge I can use to please Kaname. 

"Well some men like to join with their lovers from behind." My shock must show on my face because Ruka hastens to explain. "I know it sounds odd for your lover to make love to you from that way, but trust me it is most enjoyable. I actually suggest it more than Kain does." Ruka blushes. 

Ruka and I sit in silence for moment as I let all this sink in. So many new thoughts and ideas swim around my mind. One thought comes up more than the others. 'I can't wait to see Kaname.' I blush at my own thoughts. We both turn to look out at the sky when a soft knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. We both turn to look. Kaname strolls in with Kain right behind him. 

"Yuki my love. Ruka." He smiles at her. Kain moves over to Rukas side taking her hand in his. "We wondered where you two had gone off to. We've been searching." Kaname moves to me and runs his hand through my hair. I lean into his touch.

"We've been here going over dresses and other important matters." I smile up at him. I hear Ruka giggle softly. Kain shoots her a puzzled look. 

"Very important Kaname-sama." She winks at me. I feel my face heat and glare at her. Luckily she takes the hint and pulls Kain to the door. 

"Well if you will excuse us, Kaname-sama." Ruka and Kain bow to us and take their leave. Once the door closes and their footsteps disappear around the corner, Kaname turns to me. 

'Hmm I feel as if you and Ruka have been up to mischief. Am I correct?" Kaname murmurs to me. He lowers his head to brush his lips against mine. I sigh and move closer into him. 

"Maybe a little." I admit and kiss him harder. I muster up all of my courage and pull away from him. "Do you wish to know what I learned today?" 

"Of course. I am always happy to hear of your day sweetling." Kaname looks at me lovingly. 'Hmm we will see about that.' I smile devilishly at him and push him onto our bed.


	8. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has been ill. She thinks its just the wedding stress setting in..or is it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> If you like please read and leave a review. Thanks :)

It's been a few weeks since the ball and we are all in full wedding mode. Every morning I wake up next to Kaname, I get my morning kiss and then we go our separate ways until dinner in the evening. My days have been filled with dress fittings, colors being picked along with taste testing the foods we will be having. I asked Kaname what he would like to have and he said to choose whatever pleases me. Thank god I have got Ruka around to help me out. I have been feeling so run down lately and more ravenous than usual. I guess the stress of planning is finally starting to kick in. I hear a knock on my door when my stomach twists painfully. I drop the catalogs I am holding and rush to the sink to vomit up my breakfast. I hear Ruka open the door and hurry to my side. 

"Yuki? Are you ok?" Ruka gathers my hair in one hand, holding it away from my face while her other hand rubs my back. I continue to shudder and gag as the last on my food passes my lips. Ruka gathers me in her arms and sits me down on the toilet. She wets a wash cloth and dabs at my face and mouth. I smile softly at her and give my thanks. 

"Yes I am alright now. Thank you Ruka." I close my eyes and clench my teeth as the nausea rolls through my stomach once again. 

"Why did you vomit? Are you ill? Should I call for Kaname-sama?" Ruka questions worriedly. I shake my head and open my eyes.

"No I am ok. I have just been pushing myself to hard with the preparations. I have been so tired and hungry lately to. It must be the stress finally getting to me." Ruka cocks her head to the side, her eyes narrowed in thought. 

"You say you have been feeling tired and hungry and now you are vomiting.." Ruka's voice trails off as recognition washes over her features. I study her curiously. 

"Yuki. I do not think its stress." She pauses. I roll my hand indicating she should continue, "When was your last cycle?" Cycle? What is she talking about? I go to ask her that when it suddenly dawns on me what she is talking about. 

"You mean you think I am..pregnant?" I whisper that last word and look around as if someone was watching us. Ruka nods her head and giggles happily. I instantly shake my head. 

"No way. I cannot be pregnant." I shake my head so hard my curls go flying across my face. 'I cannot be pregnant can I?' 

"Think about it Yuki. Its been a few months since you and Kaname-sama have become intimate and I am going to assume he does not wear protection." She raises her eyebrow at me. I shake my head silently. She smiles a toothy grin at me. "And you have been so tired lately and I am guessing its not food you have been so hungry for?" I nod my head my eyes unfocused as I think.

"Oh my god." My eyes widen as her words start to make everything fall into place. "What do I do?" I look to Ruka in panic. She clasps my hands in hers. 

"First things first. Do not panic. Second we get a test to make sure we are right." She tilts her head and smiles gently at me, "And if its it is positive that will be wonderful. Kaname-sama will be so happy." 

"I do not know Ruka. We are not even married yet and we have not talked about children. What if it is not what he wants?" My heart starts to pound as I start to think of what Kaname will say. 

"Yuki. Kaname-sama worships the ground you walk on. Do you think he would not be happy that you are carrying his heir?" Honestly I am not sure. There is so much to do with having a baby. 

"I know Kaname loves me." I say confidently. Ruka smiles and ruffles my hair. 

"Besides, you are already bound to one another. Your about to be married. A baby just seems like the next step. Granted it is unexpected but a baby is a blessing that I am sure Kaname-sama will cherish." Ruka gets up to sit the cloth in the sink. "Try to not worry to much. Now. Lets go get that test." 

...

Thirty minutes later we are back in my bathroom the test sitting on the sink. Ruka hums to herself as she buffs her nails while I continuously sneak peeks at the test silently wishing for it to hurry. When the timer on my clock goes off I bolt up from the toilet and close my fist around the test. Ruka puts away her file and folds her hands on her lap waiting for me to read the results. I close my eyes and try to muster up as much courage as I can. I take a deep breath and unclench my fist. What I read there knocks the breath out of me and I stumble back against the sink. Ruka quickly rushes to my side and lays a steady hand on my shoulder. 

"Well? What does it say?" Ruka peers into my hand and gasps as she reads the results. Her face transforms into a brilliant smile and she gives me a tight hug. I am still in shock when she releases me. I sit down on the toilet once more, trying to gather my thoughts. 

"I cannot believe this. What if Kaname is not ready for a baby?" I look to Ruka for answers. She only has a small half smile on her face and reaches out to pat my hand. 

"Honestly Kaname-sama will be ecstatic." Ruka pauses as if to gage my emotions, "And you will be pregnant for eighteen months so he will have some time to adjust." I jerk my head up so fast I am surprised it does not fly off my shoulders. 

"Eighteen months?!" I screech, "I though pregnancies only lasted for nine months!" Ruka laughs lightly and pokes my forehead.

"Yes Human pregnancies only last for nine months. BUT, dear Yuki we are vampires. Our pregnancies are for eighteen months." I stare at her in stunned silence. She laughs again and stands when we hear a knock on my bedroom door. We open it to find Kain standing there with a blank look on his face. Ruka moves to his side and interlaces her fingers with his. He looks down at her briefly, but that one single look is filled with so much love it makes my heart yearn for Kaname.

"Princess. I am here to escort you to your evening meal with Kaname-sama." Kain rumbles in his deep voice. 

"Thank you Kain." I smile softly at him and stroll out of the room. Time to shake up Kanames world.


	9. Suprise..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki goes to tell Kaname she is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its character. 
> 
> As always if you like please leave a review. Thanks :)

I am standing outside the dining room door trying to muster up the nerve to tell Kaname we are expecting. Ruka and Kain left me at the door and went on their way. I place my hand on the knob and go to turn it when suddenly the door opens with a mighty swing and I fall forward. Strong, warm arms envelope me. I open my eyes to see Kaname holding me in his arms, looking down at me in amusement. 

"Hello there." Kaname leans down to brush a kiss against my forehead. I blush and bury my face in his chest. A laugh rumbles in his chest. I pull away from him and hurry to the table. Kaname follows and sits down across from me. He signals the maids to bring out the first course. Once our meal has been served the maids leave us alone and Kaname picks up his glass of wine and takes a swallow. 

"Is something the matter Yuki? You seem quiet this evening." Kaname sits his glass down and looks at me, concern shining brightly in his wine colored eyes. I stare into his eyes and feel myself start to drift. Only when a noise comes from the kitchen do we break our heated gaze. I quickly look away and reach for my own glass of wine when suddenly I remember I can't drink and drop it. It spills all over my plate and trickles off the side of the table. I quickly bolt from my chair and grab napkins to dab it up. I am reaching for the broken pieces of glass when Kaname snatches my wrist in his firm grip and turns me around to look at him.

"Yuki?" Kaname murmurs to me gently. With him standing so close I can feel his heart beating. His blood rushing through his veins. I swear I can even almost smell the his tangy blood. I feel my teeth elongate and suddenly I pounce. I latch my mouth onto his throat and sink my teeth in his creamy skin. Despite his shock Kaname easily catches me and pulls me close, his hands gripping his hips. I wrap my legs around his waist and curl my arms around his neck. I take a long pull of his blood. As always it tastes amazing. Hot, tangy, wet, with a hint of spice. After a few more moments I pull back from Kaname and feel his blood running down my chin. I hesitantly look up at Kaname when he hastily grabs my chin and kisses me forcefully. Our tongues brush hotly against one another and I moan into his mouth. My body aches with need as I rub myself on him. Kaname tightens his grip on me and starts to rub his erection against my sensitive center. I rip my mouth from his and moan aloud when he quickly sits down on a chair and thrusts up against me. I look at Kaname and see his eyes glowing faintly red. 

"Kaname..I need more." I hiss desperately. Kaname grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my mouth to his throat once more. I quickly latch on and drink from him. He continues to thrust against me. His slack covered cock brushing up against my aching sex. As I bite down harder, his hand tightens in his hair and he pulls me down harder. I growl against his skin when he grinds his pelvis into mine. Kaname tilts his head and lets out a groan, his hips thrusting up faster as I pull my own down. I feel my climax approach suddenly out of nowhere. Kaname pulls me down one last time and I fly apart in his arms. I wretch my mouth away from his throat and squeal out my pleasure. I feel Kaname jerk against me and hiss out a 'Yes.' Endorphins coursing through my body along with all the blood I took from Kaname, makes me feel limp and I fall against him. He wraps his arms around me as I lay my head against his heart. It is racing. Once our hearts calm down a bit Kaname tugs on my hair indicating I should look at him. I tilt my head back.

"That was amazing Yuki." He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss. I smile softly at him as he runs a hand gently through my hair. I lean into his touch, savoring it. 

"Now, we need to talk." I pout at his words, not wanting this tender moment to end. "While I very much enjoyed our play, I need to know. What's going on with you my love?" I feel my face blush and look down in shame. Kaname makes a tsh sound and turns my face up to look at him. He looks at me imploringly. I sigh and place my hand on his cheek. His skin is always so smooth and soft. He smiles lovingly at me. I burrow closer into his embrace. 

"Well, Kaname, I do not know how to say this so I'm just going to get it our there." I pause and breathing in through my nose I continue, "I am pregnant." I close my eyes as the word pregnant passes my lips. All I hear is silence so I peek open an eye slightly and what I see makes me open my eyes. Kaname has such a tender look on his face. It's what he says next that nearly makes me fall off his lap.

"I know." He says simply. I stare at him and gape. My mouth falling open most likely making me look like a gasping fish. He laughs softly and pulls me into a tight hug. 

"But-but how do you know? I just found out." I stammer completely confused. I cock my head to side and study his face. He looks almost sheepish. 

"It was not hard to notice. Every time I drank from you your taste changed." He murmurs. He runs a hand through my hair offering comfort. I nod my head. Kaname continues. 

'And its not like we were exactly practicing safe sex hm?" I feel my face heat and look at his chin. He chuckles. "What did you think would happen with me leaving my seed within you?" I shrug my shoulders. Honestly I never even thought about it until now. He taps my forehead and I look up only to be pulled into a heated kiss. He moves his lips against mine softly but possessively. All to soon he pulls away from me and cups my cheek. I turn my face and lay a soft kiss into his palm. He smiles warmly at me. 

"So, your okay with this? You want the baby?" I whisper, my eyes wide as I wait for his answer. He gazes into my eyes and smiles at me. 

"Of course I want the baby. I couldn't be happier. We will be wed in two weeks time and our baby will be here in eighteen months." I feel as if my face will split in two with how big I am smiling. I go to kiss him again when his next words stop me and I look up to him in question.

"I am scared though." He whispers and looks away as if ashamed. "I am terrified that one day I am going to wake up and all of this will be gone." He looks at me then, his eyes shinning with unshed tears. His vulnerability pulls at my heart and I embrace him. 

"I would never leave you Kaname. Ever." I cannot imagine ever being separated from Kaname ever again. As long as I have strength in my arms I will never let him go. 

"There is always the threat of a rogue hunter or vampire crossing your path and attacking you." The words leave his mouth in a strangled breath. As if the thought alone is enough to terrify him. "And now that you are carrying our child you are even more vulnerable." I cradle his face in my hands and brush my lips against his. 

"Make me a promise Yuki." Kaname looks me in the eyes, the tender moment gone replaced by resolve. I nod at him. "Promise you will not leave the manor alone. You will always have myself with you or Ruka, Kain, or Aido with you when I cannot be." I stare at him in shock. He grips my shoulders tightly. "Promise me Yuki. Please." His eyes plead with me to agree. Hesitantly I agree, nodding my head slowly. Kaname smiles a relieved smile and pulls me close once more. 

"Now, I think my beloved deserves a nice, long, hot bubble bath. Hm?" Kaname asks. I smile and quirk my head to the side. 

"Only if you join me." I flash him a big grin. He smirks and in a flash I am being cradled and we are rushing up the stairs to our bedroom, our dinner forgotten.


	10. The scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki wakes up one morning feeling poorly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters.
> 
> As always if you like please leave a review :)

I can faintly hear the sound of chirping as I open my eyes and survey my room. I roll over expecting to see Kaname next to me but it would seem that he is already up. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes and look over to see a blue jay on my window seal chirping away happily. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and go to get up when a wave of dizziness makes me stagger and I grab on to the night stand to stable myself. I feel lightheaded. Just as, I got to head to the bathroom a knock sounds on my door. I go to make my way over to the door when a sharp pain twists in my stomach and everything grows fuzzy. I feel my body go limp and I hit the floor. The sound must have alarmed whoever was at the door. The last thing I see and hear is Ruka cradling me in her arms as she cries out for Kaname.

...

I wake up again, but this time I am in the infirmary that resides in our estate. I wonder how I got here. Everything is a little fuzzy. I look over and see Kaname and the family physician standing slightly behind the privacy curtain. I close my eyes and focus on trying to hear what they are saying. I sigh and open my eyes. Its no use. I must be tired if I cannot even focus enough to hear what they are saying. Kaname hears my the little sound and moves the curtain to look at me. He instantly leaves the physician and comes to my side. He has dark circles under his eyes and his clothes are rumpled. Even though he looks exhausted he is still so beautiful. I smile softly at him as he gently takes my hand. His eyes roam my face as if memorizing my features. 

"Kaname." The words come out hoarsely. I swallow. I am parched. Kaname reaches for the pitcher of water on the side table and pours me a glass. He helps me sit up and I swallow the water down. The dryness in my throat has ebbed but I find I am still..thirsty. I look at the smooth skin of Kanames throat. He notices where my attention is and quickly turns to address the physician. 

"Leave us." He barks out the order and the physician quickly leaves the room. Something must be bothering him. He never uses that kind of tone with our followers. Once the door closes with a sound click, Kaname moves to sit beside me on the bed. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls it away from his torso. Kaname reaches up to run his hand through my hair and gathers a fist full in his hand. He pulls my face to his throat. 

"Drink." He orders. I feel my fangs extend. I rear my head back and sink my teeth into his throat. My mouth is instantly soothed as his warm, wet, tangy, blood fills my mouth. I take deep swallows from him. A few moments later my hunger sated I pull away from Kaname. I look up to find his eyes half closed. He looks so tired. I cradle his face in my hands and kiss him gently on the mouth. 

"Kaname? What's going on? Why am we here?" I question Kaname. He sighs and pecks me on the lips once more before going back to sit in his chair. He pulls his shirt back on and buttons all but the top three buttons. My eyes roam over his naked chest. Now that my hunger for blood has been fulfilled, my other hunger arises within me. Must be my pregnancy hormones. Kaname sighs deeply and rubs his face.

"You fainted. Ruka came to wake you for breakfast and she heard you fall. She opened the door to find you passed out on the floor." His hands clench and unclench as he tells me what happened. 

"I fainted?" I try to remember back to this morning. "All I remember is getting up and feeling lightheaded. I was going to the bathroom when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.." I trail off and gasp. 

"Kaname! The baby. Is it ok?" I start to panic and touch my stomach. I feel my eyes tingle as they start to water. I look to Kaname for answers. He nods slowly a small smile on his face.

"The babies are just fine Yuki." Good the babies are ok-wait what?? Babies?! As in more than one? My mouth falls open as I stare at Kaname. He chuckles and takes my hand in his and squeezes. 

"Yes you heard right." Kaname pauses and whispers the next word. "Babies. As in twins." He smiles a face splitting smile, his white teeth on display. I cannot help but smile back. 

"Well, then why did I faint?" That part still puzzles me. The smile is quickly wiped from Kanames face. He frowns at me. I feel my heart squeeze in my chest at his displeased expression. 

"Because my beloved you have not been taking care of yourself." Kaname looks almost angry. "You have not been eating enough and getting proper rest. Not to mention you have not been drinking enough blood." I lower my eyes in shame. Its true what he says. I have been so preoccupied with the wedding preparations that I have not had much time to rest. Kaname makes a tsk sound and puts his finger under my chin to lift my gaze to his. 

"I know you have been hard at work preparing for our nuptials but please take care of yourself. Especially since we now know that you are carrying twins." His thumb rubs soothing circles on my chin. I lean my face into his hand and place a soft kiss in the middle of his palm. I close my eyes and feel my heart throb painfully. The babies are not even here yet and already I am failing as a mother. Kaname squeezes my chin and I open my eyes to gaze at him. 

"I know what you are thinking and I want you to stop it. This is no ones fault." He pauses and makes sure I am listening. "You will be an amazing mother to our children." Kaname leans forward to kiss me sweetly on the lips. I move to deepen the kiss but he pulls back with a chuckle. 

"You may be better now but you still need rest." He laughs at my pout. "Now, lay back and try and get some rest. Ruka will want to see you soon." Kaname gazes down at me lovingly. 

"I love you Yuki. You are my heart." My heart beats unevenly at his words and he smirks at me. 

"I love you always Kaname." With those last words I doze off into sleep.


	11. The wedding/ Kanames POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here and so as a special surprise you all get to read this chapter in Kanames POV. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :)

I can faintly hear birds outside chirping and when I open my eyes I see it is still dusk out. Very early. I look down at the warm bundle currently curled into the crook of my arm. Yuki is sleeping deeply, her light snores puffing out against my bare arm. I smile to myself as I gaze at her. Her dark silky hair billowing out onto our white sheets. Her delicate face scrunched up slightly as if she is having a thoughtful dream. The sheets are tangled around our feet and her night shirt has risen up slightly baring her small stomach to my eyes. It is impossible to tell Yuki is pregnant with twins. That is, if you do not know to look. I however can tell. Her small waist has rounded slightly in the past few weeks. Yuki has always been fragile looking even after awakening. I worry that the babies will be to much for her to carry. Especially since her recent fainting spell. I feel face my face pull down into a scowl at that thought. I have been making Yuki eat more and drink blood more often. She says that she is fine but I worry. I do not know what I would ever do if I lost Yuki. Those years she spent unaware of her true self and her connection to me, was the worst time of my life. I of course try to keep how painful it was from her. I want Yuki to live a life free of guilt or pain. Free of darkness. The birds outside chirp at me pulling me from my musings. I take one long searching look over Yuki and softly pull from her. I do not wish for her to awaken just yet. I walk silently to the bathroom to take a quick shower.   
...

When I come out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go I see Yuki has rolled in her sleep. She is now spooning my pillow. I cannot keep a smile from splitting across my face. I sit on our bed and softly brush her tangled her from her face. I gaze lovingly at my reason for existing. I hear faint foot steps outside our bedroom door and glance over. Kain is waiting just outside. I get up from our bed and lean down to brush a gentle kiss against Yuki's forehead. I place a note next to her face stating I will see her soon. I gather my garment bag that has my tux in it and open our door. I look back once more at her. My heart aches at the thought of not being here when she wakes. I quickly leave and shut the door quietly. Kain bows slightly at me and I tilt my head indicating he should follow me. We meet Ruka on the stairs on our way to the study. 

"Kaname-sama." Ruka bows to me and smiles at Kain. "Shall I go wake up Yuki?"

"Yes. Have breakfast sent up for her and for yourself Ruka. I wish for Yuki to rest in bed until it is time for her to get ready for the ceremony. Thank you." I give Ruka my orders and she nods and rushes away to the kitchens. 

Kain and I enter my study and I hang up my bag. I move behind my big oak desk and sit. I motion for Kain to do the same. 

"Status report?" I ask Kain. He has been checking on everything making sure the ceremony will go smoothly. I lean back in my chair and await his report. 

"The outside is done. The tables are ready and waiting for the food to be placed. The florist is putting the finishing touches on the arch." He opens his folder and pulls some papers out. 

"The guests will be arriving soon and the priest is already here. He is awaiting your command. Kaien Cross is also here. He is in the parlor." Kain pauses and looks over his notes once more. 

"The senate?" I murmur quietly. Kain nods and I close my eyes and gesture for him to continue. 

"Everything is ready to go. All that needs to be done is for you to get ready and for Ruka to get the princess ready." Kain stands and I follow him to the door. Before he opens it though, I stop him with a question. 

"Kain. I have a favor to ask an old friend." Kain looks startled for a moment but quickly nods. "You see I do not have a best man and since Ruka is being Yuki's maid of honor I thought perhaps you would not mind being my best man." I have never seen Kain speechless before. I chuckle to myself as he quickly shuts his mouth and stares at me for a moment. 

"I would be honored to stand by your side today Kaname-sama." Kain bows and with a parting wave departs from the room. I move over to the liquor bar and pour a glass of bourbon. Today will be one of my most treasured memories. I swallow the last of my drink and go to get ready.   
...  
I am standing at the end of the aisle waiting for Yuki to walk to me. Kain is at my side. The priest is holding his bible and all our of friends are here. The senate representatives are off to the side. Beaumont is among them. I feel my eyes narrow in on the slimy senate member. I did not like the way he looked at Yuki the last time he was here. I will have to keep an eye on him. I lock eyes with Kain for a mere second and he gives a short subtle nod. Kain will keep tabs on him. I scan the crowd once more when the bridal march begins. Everyone stands up. Ruka appears at the entrance, She begins to walk down the aisle and I hear Kain take a deep breathe. I look over and he has a star struck look on his face. A small smile forms on my lips. I once again face the entrance as I see Yuki come up to the entrance, her arm locked with Kaiens. She begins to walk down to me and the breath I was taking gets caught in my chest. 

Yuki walks slowly down the aisle towards me. I cannot take my eyes off of her. She looks like an angel.. Her small figure is encased in white silk and she looks as if she is floating towards me. Her dark silky hair fans out behind her and her beautiful face has the loveliest smile I have ever seen. My heart beats franticly in my chest. I place my palm on my chest and I feel frozen where I stand. As Yuki moves to stand in front of me she reaches out her small hand. I gaze into her eyes as our fingers interlock. Her wine colored eyes so similar to my own gaze at me gently. I reach out my hand and cup her face. She turns her head to nuzzle her lips against my palm. We turn to face the priest and he begins the ceremony.   
...

"Now, Kaname-sama your vows." The priest nods at me. 

I gather Yuki's small hands and place them against my heart. I stare down into eyes and begin my speech. 

"Yuki." I begin, "I have thought over what to say to you in this moment for days. I find even now that the words are stuck in my throat at the sight of your beauty." Yuki blushes deeply but keeps her eyes locked with mine. 

"I have waited for this day for so long it almost seems as if I am dreaming. I will treasure you always. You are the light in my otherwise dark world." Once I began I cannot seem to stop, "You are the shining star in my night sky. You are the sole reason in this world and the next for my existence. I promise to love, protect, and cherish you. You will never want for anything." There is so much more I wish to say to her but the words seem to have vanished. Yuki's eyes sparkle as they fill with tears. I squeeze her hands tightly. The priest nods at Yuki next. 

"Thank you Kaname. Thank you for always being there for me. For always protecting me. For always loving me even when I couldn't remember you." Her voice catches as she starts to weep softly. I feel my own eyes start to water. 

"I love you Kaname. I will always love you. You are the missing piece in the puzzle that is my life." She laughs at her own cheesy joke. I smile brighter at her. She squeezes my hands in return. 

"I swear with my whole being that I will treasure this life and love that you have given me. I swear to be by your side no matter what comes our way." She pauses and hiccups. "I swear to love you always and to never let you go." Yuki has tears flowing down her cheeks. My own face is not surprisingly wet as well. The priest claps his hands once.

"Now, you may place your rings." He holds out the box that houses our wedding rings. I slide the sparkling diamond onto Yuki's finger. She places mine on. The priest raises his hands and commands that I may now kiss my bride. I lean down until our lips are but a breath away, and whisper softly to Yuki. 

"You look absolutely stunning my love." Yuki blushes once more and grabs my face and locks her lips to mine. Our lips brush against one another. I swipe my tongue against Yuki's closed lips seeking entrance. She opens under me and I sweep my tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness. I clutch her to my chest and she moans against my mouth. Only when someone (I think it was Ruka) clears their throat, do we break apart. I smile lovingly down at Yuki as the priest declares us husband and wife. The area erupts into cheers. I pay them no mind however as my attention is focused solely on my love. The rest of the world fades away as we gaze into each others eyes. Only when Ruka hugs Yuki do we break apart. I look around and Kain gives me a small pat on the back. I gather Yuki in my arms once more as I address the crowd. 

"Thank you everyone for joining us here today. It was a joyous day. There is food and drink. Please enjoy yourselves." I turn my attention to Yuki and tilt her face up to mine in a scorching kiss. The world once more fades away.


	12. The Honeymoon part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Kaname go on their honeymoon in the mountains. They get the alone time they desperately crave and maybe something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a comment :)

The sound and the motion of the car driving over rocks and dirt wakes me up from my nap. I open my eyes and look out the window to see that we are somewhere wooded. I look over at Kaname. He is focusing on driving over the rough terrain. He notices me watching him and glances at me with a warm smile. 

"Finally, awake sleeping beauty?" Kaname teases me. I smile at him and turn my attention back towards our surroundings. I wonder where we are. Kaname has kept where we are going for our honeymoon a secret from me. Surprisingly despite all my prodding Kaname has held strong with keeping the location a surprise. 

"Where are we Kaname?" The car jerks slightly as we drive over a particularly big rock. I was also pleasantly surprised to learn that Kaname planned to drive us himself. He said he wanted us to be completely alone together. When he told me the news I was so excited. Since we are royalty we are never truly alone. Kaname remains silent. I glance over at him to see him trying to hold back a grin. 

"You will see soon enough. We are to close now for me to spoil the surprise for you love." Hm. I hate waiting. I am very impatient. I turn my attention to the windows and watch as we start to drive up a hidden driveway. A few moments later we pull up to a small cottage nestled in a circle of trees. Kaname puts the car in park and reaches over to unbuckle me. He pauses to cup my face in his hands and leans in to brush a sweet kiss along my lips. He pulls back and gives me a gentle smile. 

"Come, let us go in." Kaname gets out and grabs our bags from the trunk. I pause to look over our little cottage. It looks like it was made entirely out of cobblestone. Almost like it was plucked straight out of a fairy tale and placed here. Kaname calls for me. I rush to catch up to him and go inside. 

Once inside Kaname drops our bags and takes my hand. He pulls me along to show me where everything is. He shows me the kitchen, living room, laundry room, and finally we are at the master bedroom. Kaname opens the door but before I can move into the room he sweeps me up into his arms. I squeal and latch onto his neck. Kaname lets our a deep chuckle that I can feel vibrate through his body.

"Do not fear dearling I will not drop you. I merely wish to carry my bride across the threshold." Kaname cuddles me close to his chest. I relax and lean my head back against his shoulder and breathe in his scent. The mixture of sandalwood and spice never cease to calm me. Kaname carries me into the bedroom and sits me gently onto the king size bed. I take a look at my surroundings. The room is spacious with a big king size bed with a canopy, There is a big oak dresser on one side of the room followed by a massive plasma screen T.V mounted on the wall. A walk in closet is off to the other side of the room. Not very furnished but still somehow cozy. Kaname walks out from the adjoining bathroom. He stands there just watching me for a moment as if he cannot believe we are actually here. I get up from my spot on the bed and move over to interlock our fingers. 

"Well, what do you think?" Kaname pauses and his lips turn down into a frown. "I know its not very furnished but I hope you will enjoy being here." I squeeze Kanames hand and wrap my arm around his waist. 

"It is absolutely perfect Kaname. Thank you." I hug him close to my body. He holds me for a moment and then moves toward the bathroom. 

"Come see the bathroom." Kaname pulls me with me. Once inside the bathroom I feel my mouth open. The bathroom is absolutely gorgeous. There is a double sink and the counter looks as if it is made of marble. There is a stand up shower and the tiles look as if they are made of cobblestone. The real beauty to me though is the huge bathtub. It is a Jacuzzi tub like the one we have at home. It has steps leading up to the rim and in closer inspection I also see it has small bench seats in it. I am pulled out of my stupor when I hear Kaname chuckle. 

"I take it you like the tub?" He asks me as if he does not already know my answer. I nod my head vigorously. He chuckles again and pulls me close. I tilt my head up to meet his waiting lips. Kaname is gently at first with his kiss then gradually kissing me harder. I grip the fabric of his shirt in my hands and pull Kaname flush against my body. His hands grab my hips tightly as we kiss feverishly. I slick my tongue into his mouth. Kaname lets our a groan and grips his hips tighter and I feel his erection pressing into my stomach. We have not had sex in a while. I can almost taste Kanames desperate need for me in his kiss. I break away briefly from him to lift my top over my head and toss it away. Our lips once more meet as I tear at the buttons on Kanames shirt. I finally get annoyed and just yank them open, the buttons go flying. I run my hands over his smooth skin enjoying the feel of him. Kaname rips his mouth away from mine and once again pulls me into his arms. I lock my mouth onto his throat and suck mimicking what I will do with my fangs. I flick my tongue out and taste his skin. Kaname shudders slightly as he carries us to the bed. He places me gently on the bed once more and leans back to look at me. My dark hair is fanned out around me on the bed and I am flushed and panting slightly from our make out session in the bathroom. I lean up on my elbows and watch as he strips off his shirt and pulls down his slacks, followed by his boxers. My eyes zero in on his cock as it bobs slightly. His cock truly is a master piece, His length is long and thick with veins running along it. The tip is an angry red and glistening with pre-cum. My mouth waters as I admire him. Kaname chuckles softly pulling my gaze back up to his face. He gives me a cocky smirk and runs his hand over his length, tugging slightly on it. My pulse starts to race and my panties grow damp. He prowls over to me and leans down to kiss me roughly. Our tongues once more dance as his hands go to my skirt. They to are gone with a tug, my panties following suite until I am left in nothing but my bra. Kaname pulls back from me and I lean up to unhook and toss away my last remaining garment. I lean back once more. Kaname rubs a hand down his face and groans slightly as we gazes down at me. 

"You look like you just came straight out of my dreams." I smile at him and open my arms beckoning him to me. He crawls in between my spread legs and kisses me. Our mouths fuse as Kaname runs his hands down my body. I shudder when his fingers graze my nipple. Kaname pulls back and smiles at me.

"Sensitive are we?" He trails kisses down my neck down my collarbone, to my breasts. I let out a gasp as his mouth closes over my sensitive peak. He sucks the tip into his mouth and bites down gently. My back arch's off the bed. Kaname pays the same attention to my other breast and then moves down my body, peppering kisses along my flesh. He stops to plant a sweet kiss to my belly. He continues loving my skin with his tongue until we reaches my center. He pushes my thighs farther apart as he settles between them. He kisses the top of my mound lovingly as then spreads my folds. 

"Hmm looks as if someone wants attention." Kaname teases me, his fingers brushing against my center tantalizingly. I buck against his hand as his thumb finds my clit. Kaname chuckles softly and does it again. 

'Please Kaname do not tease me." I pant out my plead to him. Kanames eyes bleed slightly red and with a quiet growl seals his lips over my sensitive button. My hands fly to his hair as I cry out. Kaname suckles on my flesh as his finger pushes deep inside me. I once again cry out as his pushes his digit in and out. Kaname releases my clit and pushes his tongue inside me along with his finger. The slippery feeling out his tongue is heavenly. I clench my thighs against his head. I throw my head back and moan as his fingers find my clit. The sensation of his tongue fucking me and his fingers rubbing my clit are enough for me to fly apart. I shudder in his grasp as his other hand grips my thigh tightly. Kaname lifts his head up to look at me. His eyes red and hazy with desire. I lean back onto the bed and run my fingers through his hair gently. My body feels as if it is liquid. Kaname pulls his body up against mine and kisses me. I groan at the flavor of his tongue mixed with me essence. 

"I am afraid I cannot wait any longer my love." Kaname sounds almost pained. I wrap my legs around his hips and cradle his face with my palms. I kiss him slowly, our tongues gliding together gently. I feel his cock at my opening. Kaname shifts slightly and then thrusts himself into my body. I pull my mouth from his with a gasp. Kaname buries his face in my shoulder and shudders. I run my hand down his back to his hip. 

"Move please." I beg him. Kaname rears back with a snarl and pulls almost completely out of me. With a quick snap of his hips, he thrusts into me roughly. The motion pushing us slightly up the bed. He thrusts into me again and again. Kaname grabs my legs and pushes them up against my chest. I squeal as he hits a deep spot inside me. Kaname picks up his speed, his balls slapping against my bottom with every thrust. 

"God." Kaname rasps, his voice sounding strangled. "You feel so good Yuki." I dig my nails into his shoulders unable to form coherent sentences. He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head to the side. 

"Look at me Yuki. Watch as I fuck you." God his dirty talk is hot. I open my eyes slightly and watch as pleasure twists his features. His eyes are blood red. I gasp as his hand tweaks my nipple and tugs on it roughly. I see his fangs and tilt my head, giving him my throat. He growls and leans down to where our faces are even. 

"Drink from me Yuki, as I drink from you." Kaname sinks his fangs into my throat. I let out a scream at the pleasure/pain. I brush my lips over his skin before sinking my own fangs into his throat. Kaname drinks deeply from me not once slowing his hips. The feel of his lips against my throat coupled with the harsh movements of his cock within me are enough for me to dangle over the edge of climax. Kaname twists my nipple and I fly apart in his arms. I release his throat and let out a deep groan of satisfaction. Kanames thrusts grow choppy and uneven until he gives one final deep snap of his hips. He holds himself deep inside me and shudders above me as he reaches his release. Once his body has stilled he rolls us over. Still connected intimately I lay against his chest. 

"Wow." I feel as if my brain along with every part of my body has turned to mush. Kaname laughs softly and runs his hand through my tangled hair. I smile and give his chest a small kiss. 

"I apologize if I was to rough. It has been to long since we have been intimate." I shake my head before he even finishes speaking. I lift my head and smile at him.

"It was amazing Kaname. Do not ever apologize for something like that." I lay my head back down on his chest. As I start to drift off into sleep I suddenly remember my question from earlier. I open my eyes and look at Kaname once more. 

"So, tell me please where are we?" Kaname cuddles me close and so I lay down on his chest once more. His fingers play with the strands of my hair. 

"This cottage used to belong to our parents." Kaname pauses, "In fact, this is where they spent their honeymoon." My eyes widen at his confession. We never discuss our parents. I sit up, my curiosity piqued. Kaname kisses my nose and brushes his hand against my cheek. 

"Why did we come here?" I ask Kaname quietly. He sighs and rolls us over to where we are on our sides face to face. I have wanted to know more about our parents but was afraid to push to much about it. 

"Once our parents died it became our possession, I thought why not come out and enjoy some peace and quiet alone, and also learn more about our parents." Kaname shrugs as if it is not big deal. Tears prick at my eyes and I hug him tightly to me. Kaname wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. 

"Thank you." I whisper. Kaname sighs. He tightens his arms around me.

"Get some rest love. We can talk more tomorrow." Kaname kisses my head once more as I drift off to sleep.


	13. The capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is taken from Kaname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters 
> 
> As always if you like it please review. Thanks :)

Kaname and I have been on our Honeymoon for almost three weeks. I asked him if it was ok for us to be gone this long but he assured me it was all taken care of. The time has been spent making love and exploring. He has shown me spots that our parents have explored before. They had even marked their initials into a tree. Kaname and I added our names alongside theirs. Everyday he tells me stories of them. Of course they died when I was very little and Kaname himself not much older. He tells me what he remembers about them. Unfortunately I only have faint flashes of what our mother and father looked like. I have little to no memories of them. He tells me I resemble our mother greatly. He told me about how our mother would sing to me every night before I went to sleep. Sometimes when I close my eyes and concentrate I can almost hear what she would sing. Kaname also told me how much they loved us. How they sacrificed themselves to protect me. It makes my heart hurt. It also makes me so sad to imagine how alone Kaname must have felt. How much pain he was in when I couldn't remember him. When he tells me this I hug him close to me and make a silent vow never to leave his side again. Our babies are growing everyday. My stomach has rounded very suddenly. Kaname tells me it is because I am so tiny to begin with. Kaname has gone out to hunt. I have discovered that my love favors hunting our dinner. Also he says the animal blood and fresh meat are good for our babies. I have just finished taking a shower and have bundled my wet hair into a pony tail when I hear a knock on our door. I peek out the window and see a sleek black SUV. I open the door a sliver and see that it is Beaumont one of the senates representatives. I open the door all the way to see he is flanked by two men in black suits. 

"Ah Hello princess. May we come in?" Beaumont flashes me a slick smile. I look over his shoulder at the car and the woods surrounding it. Kaname was supposed to be back by now. I do not really want him to come in but it would be rude not to allow it. 

"We have some very important matters to discuss my lady." He pushes the door open slightly and steps in. I nod and allow them to come in the cabin. They move around the room surveying everything. 

"Kaname-sama is not here?" Beaumont asks politely. I shake my head and gesture for him to sit. 

"He went out for a moment. He will be back in any minute. Would you like some tea?" The lie passes easily enough through my lips. A shadow passes over Beaumont's face and I feel my heart start to race. Something's not right. 

"Actually my lady we cannot stay. And neither can you for that matter." Beaumont snaps his fingers and his men step towards me. I stumble backwards around the Island in the kitchen. 

"What are you talking about?" I move further away towards my cabinets. They advance towards me. Beaumont sighs and tucks his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, you see my lady, I find that I am enamored with you. My thoughts are filled with nothing but you." His eyes travel my form and he licks his lips. 

"I-I do not understand." I stammer and curl my hand around my swollen stomach. 

"You see I have always despised Kaname-sama. In fact, I even hated your parents. I was in support of your uncle." I feel the blood drain from my face. Kaname told me everything that transpired on that day. 

"Your uncle was obsessed with your mother. And once he learned of your existence became obsessed with you as well." He flashes me a toothy grin. My stomach recoils and I clench my teeth. 

"Once it was discovered that you were in fact still alive and had awakened the senate sent me to investigate. I found myself mesmerized by you. Your pure blood." I move closer to my pots on the side counter. 

"Then, the news of your joining with that wretched Kaname. I couldn't let him have you. You even became pregnant by him." His men move closer to me as I snatch up a skillet and brandish it in front of me. They step back an inch and chuckle to themselves. 

"So, what do you plan to do?" I try to keep him talking, hoping, and praying that Kaname will walk through that door. 

"I plan to take you away with me and put my own mating mark upon your skin. Then, I will dispose of those pests inside you." He snarls at me, his pleasant demeanor gone. 

I wave the skillet out in front of me, "No way. Kaname would never let you get away with it. I will never let you hurt my children. " Beaumont merely shrugs and pulls a note out of his pocket. 

"That's why I wrote this note my dear. He will think you left him again." My pulse starts to race and with a snap of his fingers his men grab for me. I quickly swing my arm out and smack the one closest to me in the face with the pan. He falls backwards and as the other one reaches to grab my shirt I bring my leg up and swing as hard as I can into his groin. He groans and crumples to the floor clutching his manhood. Beaumont growls and prowls toward me. I drop the pan and make a dash for the door. My hand grazes the handle when a hand grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls hard. I let out a cry of pain. The next I know I am being slammed into the wall. My head hits the wall hard and my vision swims. One hand grasps my throat tightly and the other holds something sharp to my stomach. I blink and focus my eyes on Beaumont's angry face. 

"Try that again princess and I will cut them out of your womb. Understand?" I close my eyes. My head is pounding. He tightens his grip on my throat and leans in to run his nose along my skin. He sniffs me. I turn my face away from him. He moves his hand away from my throat and roughly grabs my chin. 

"Now, my dear, kiss me." He rasps against my lips. I clench my lips shut and shake my head. His nails dig into the flesh on my face. I let out a small cry and he takes the opportunity to kiss me. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and I bring my teeth down on it, drawing blood. Beaumont jerks his face away from me. 

"You little bitch." He snarls and backhands me. I groan and close my eyes once more. He pushes the knife against my stomach and I move to block him when he grabs my hands and pins them to the wall above my head. 

"I do not wish to hurt you my dear but if you test me again I will be forced to punish you." Beaumont pushes it to my stomach again and it cuts my shirt. I whimper as I try to hold back tears. 

"Will you be good?" He murmurs close to my ear as he breathes in my scent. I nod my head and slump in his hold. He leans down to kiss my neck. I clench my teeth to hold back my vomit.

"Good girl." With those words he hands me off to his men and pulls a needle out of a box. 

"What are you going to do with that?" His men each have one of my arms. 

"Insurance. I must keep you quiet. Now, be a good girl and tilt your head." When I make no move to do so he grips my face and turns my head, exposing my neck. There is a sting as he pushes the needle deep into my veins and releases the liquid inside me. I cry out and thrash in their hold. Beaumont moves away from me with a evil smile on his face. Everything starts to spin.

"What did you inject in me?" My words come out sluggish. My limbs start to feel heavy as if I am underwater. I start to slump towards the floor when his men's grips on my arms catch me. 

"Just a little something to help you sleep my dear." He address the men over my shoulder, "We have to move. Bring her to the car." They start to drag me out the door when I muster up enough strength to snap the chain on my neck and drop the necklace I had made that holds a drop of Kanames blood mixed with mine. I also drag my feet. Not that that's to much of a challenge since I am pretty much limp. Kaname knows I would never take off my necklace. I'm positive he will understand and come to find me. They stuff me into the car and slam the door. 

"Please Kaname find me." With those last words I slip into unconsciousness


	14. The capture part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has been captured by the senate representative Beaumont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

The sound of foot steps rushing about rouses me from my unconsciousness. I open my eyes and look up at an unfamiliar ceiling, I gasp and bolt upright, instantly regretting it as my head pounds. I rub the back of my head and feel a lump. I take in my surroundings as the events of my abduction come rushing back to me. I quickly stand up and lift my shirt and let of a breath of relief. My babies are still inside of me. My stomach is still rounded and stretched. I move to the mirror and study my stomach. Nothing looks amiss. My face though is a different story. My cheek is swollen and I have a black eye from where Beaumont stuck me. The lump on the back of my head must be from when he pushed me into the wall and I hit my head. I quickly move to the window and see that it has bars on the outside it. Next, I try the door and pull on it. Its locked. I pound on it and try to call for help. The noises from outside the door immediately stop. I try again and pound on the door. 

"Stop pounding on that damn door." A surly voice snarls at me from the other side. I pause momentarily and then start to pound on the door once more. 

"Let me out of here. Now!" I raise my foot and start to kick on the door as well as pound on it. The voice on the other end yells for someone and the next thing I know the door is opening.

In comes the two men who were with Beaumont when he stole me from the cabin. They move towards me. One of them holding handcuffs and the other one holding a gun. The one with the handcuffs comes closer and the one with the gun keeps it aimed on me. I move backward away from them and bare my teeth at them in a snarl. 

"Stay away from me." I hiss through clenched teeth. The one with the handcuffs keeps moving closer and the one with the gun begins to speak.

"Beaumont-sama has ordered us to bring you to him. Come quietly or else I will shoot." We stare at each other for a moment and then I relax my stance and allow the other one to grab me. He shackles my hands in front of me. He then grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door. They lead me down the hallway to the stairs until we reach a study. There they push me into the room and close the door behind me. 

"Dear Yuki I am so glad you joined me." Beaumont flashes me a toothy grin. 

"Like I had a choice." I raise my shackled hands. He grimaces and moves to my side to remove my shackles. He runs his hand along my bruised cheek. I turn my face away from him in disgust. 

Beaumont tskes and moves away from me, "Dearest do not make this harder than it already is." He sits down and motions for me to do the same. I start to refuse but my body is sore and weak from lack of blood. I move steadily and sit gracefully across from him. Beaumont smiles at me. 

"There now. Do not look so grim my dear." Beaumont pours himself a cup or tea and then one for me. He pushes it toward me but I sit silent waiting for him to continue. When he does not I decide to speak.

"How long have I been here?" Beaumont sips his tea. He sits the cup down gently on the table and dabs his mouth with his napkin.

"Four days." My mouth drops open and I scramble my brain. No way. I cannot have been here that long. Does Kaname not realize I am missing. I quickly close my mouth and look out the window. This one also has bars on it. 

"What do you plan to do now Beaumont?' He smiles and claps his hands together. As if pleased that I am asking. He takes another sip of his tea and then clears his throat. I glare at him. 

"Now, my dear Yuki, we will prepare a mating ritual. We will have to replace Kanames mark with my own." I gasp and jump to my feet. I move away from him towards the doors. 

"Your crazy. I will never consent." I sneer at him. His face turns down into a frown and he sighs.   
"Do not be haste my dear. You will be very satisfied as my mate. More so than when you were Kaname's mate I am sure." Beaumont moves to come towards me. I back up some more and put my arms up in front of me. 

"You will never replace Kaname. I love him and he is my one true mate. You will never be what Kaname is to me." I yell at him and his face flushes red. Quicker than I have ever seen him move his hand reaches out to slap me across my face. I cry out in pain and stumble backward. Beaumont grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my face close to his. 

"I planned to be gentle our first mating my dear, but for that remark I will not be." He tightens his hold in my hair and pushes my body up against the door. His body is flush against mine and I feel his arousal press into my leg. He runs his lips along my neck and groans. 

"Must I take you right here Yuki? Demonstrate how good it will be with me?" He leans up to run his tongue along my jaw and this time I cannot control my vomit. My mouth opens and I puke down his shirt and his pants. 

"You bitch." Beaumont growls at me and shoves me away from him. As I am falling to the floor I curl my arms around my midsection to protect it. Unfortunately I hit my back on a coffee table and I clench my teeth to keep from screaming in pain. He yells for his men and the doors fly open. They grab both my arms and haul me upright. They drag me to where I am standing in front of Beaumont, 

"This shirt is expensive satin. You have ruined it." He sneers at me. I merely shrug my shoulders and stare defiantly at him. His eyes narrow and he grabs my throat and squeezes tightly. 

"Apologize. Now." His nostrils flare and his face is red with rage. I shake my head and he raises his hand to slap me again. My head goes sideways with the force of his hit and I feel my lip start to bleed. 

"Now." He tightens his grip on throat and my vision begins to swim. I start to realize he fully intends to strangle me. I quickly nod and open my mouth. He releases his hold on my throat and I take deep gulps of air, my lungs burning. 

"I apologize." I rasp out. Beaumont smirks at me and reaches up his hand to brush some hair out of my face. At this point I lack energy to turn my face from him. His fingers brush against my lips and I wince. He pulls his finger away from my lip and licks the blood he swiped from the cut. He groans. I feel my stomach swirl uneasily. 

"Take her back up to her room. Have the maids prepare her a meal." He orders his men and then turns to address me, "Clean yourself up to my dear. I will have them lay out clothes for you." With that last command his men drag me back up to my room.   
....

A short time later maids rush in with clothes and a silver tray. They avoid my eyes and quickly set everything down and then leave my room. I move towards the tray and open the lid to find a grilled piece of fish with a side of greens. My mouth waters and my stomach growls. I really do not want to eat anything given by Beaumont but I have to keep up my strength for my babies. I grab the tray and sit on the bed and eat my meal. It does not taste funny so I continue to eat. Once the tray is empty I look down at my clothes. The sweats and t-shirt are rumpled with bits of vomit on them. I look towards the clothes laid out for me and see that it is ankle length dress with buttons on the torso. I grab it and head to the bathroom. Once I have scanned the room and found no hidden cameras I start to strip. Once naked I look at my body in the full length mirror. 

My back is already starting to bruise. A big red and purple area circling my lower back down to the side of my hip. My throat has purple finger marks and my other cheek is starting to swell as well. My lip is slightly swollen and the skin is busted open. I turn on the hot water in the shower and enter it. Once there I wash the vomit from the ends of my hair. I stare down at my hands and silently will Kaname to find me. Once the water starts to run cold I get out of the shower. I put on the dress and button it all the way up to my throat. I exit the bathroom and crawl into the spacious bed and wrap the blankets around me. I stare out at the moon through my window. 

I start to cry softly, "Please Kaname. Find me." I whisper to the darkness and close my eyes as sleep takes me.


	15. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Kanames POV. You will see a little into his head and a little into his close friendship with Kain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> I apologize for the late update my house has been crazy busy with the holidays.   
> As always if you like the story please leave a review. :)

I am staring at a map with such focus I miss the sound of the door of my study opening. Only when Kain is standing above me do I look up. He looks down at me his usually stoic face marred with worry. I flick off the TV that keeps replaying the image of Yuki getting dragged away by Beaumont and his thugs. Thank god I installed hidden cameras. 

"Report?" My voice comes out sounding hoarse as if I have not eaten or drank anything in days. Which I have not. Not since Yuki was taken. Kain moves to one of the chairs stationed in front of my desk and sits down with a folder. 

"We have some progress. Beaumont made a purchase with one of his accounts in a small rural area about 3 hours north. I have done some more digging and it appears that he owns some property secluded in the woods. I have dispatched some scouts to check things out." Kain closes the folder and looks to me for a response. I move from my chair to the liquor cabinet. I pour a glass of bourbon. Kain makes a dismayed sound and I turn my gaze upon him. 

"Something to say Kain?" I sip my drink and watch my closest friend. He clears his throat and moves to my side. 

"If I may say something Kaname-sama?" I nod my head giving him my consent. He takes a deep breathe and squares his shoulders. 

"To be straight you look like hell. You are unshaven with dark circles under your eyes. It also looks like you have not slept or eaten in days. You are going to make yourself sick if you keep this up." I narrow my eyes at him and my hand clenches around my glass.

"Fuck off Kain." I growl out the words and empty my glass in one gulp. I move to refill it when Kain grabs my arm. 

"Your not helping yourself or Yuki this way Kaname." I am a bit shocked that he left the sama from my name but decide to let it pass. I look down at the glass in my hand and then the bottle. 

"I just miss her so much." I whisper my shame to Kain. "He stole her from me and I cannot even find her." I am a piss poor excuse for a husband and soul mate. Kain releases my arm and grabs the front of my shirt with both hands. 

"Piss off with that bullshit Kaname. You have been up ever since she was taken trying to find her." I merely look away. Kain shakes me a bit. 

"You will find her Kaname." Kain's words sound so sure.

"He has had her for days Kain, Days. God knows what he has done to her." The words catch in my throat and my hand balls into a fist. 

"No matter what he has done you will bring her home and I have no doubt you will avenge her." My mouth twists into a malicious snarl. 

"Make no mistake Kain when I get my hands on that slimy bastard he will wish he never glimpsed Yuki." Just thinking about what I plan to do to him has my blood pulsing. 

"Good." Kain releases me and steps back. "I feared for a moment I had lost you Kaname-sama." I give him a genuine smile although a small one. 

"Thank you for all you have done my friend." I clasp him on the shoulder. Kain merely bows slightly and moves to my desk. 

"I should be receiving a report within the hour. I will keep you updated." Kain bows once more and leaves me alone with my thoughts. 

I move to the window and look out at the shining moon. There are stars out tonight. Yuki would have loved such a clear night. I reach into my pocket and pull out the necklace Yuki had made that has both of our blood blended together within it. 

'I will find you Yuki. This I swear.' I make a silent vow while staring out at the starry night.   
...

I am resting my eyes when Kain suddenly swings the door open. He looks rumpled and slightly out of breathe. 

"We found her." The words are barely out of his mouth before I am up and in front of him. 

"Where?" He hands me the folder and I scan through it. It seems Beaumont has taken Yuki to the rural town. My heart is pounding and my blood rushing in my veins. 

"Gather our men. We leave within the hour." I give Kain my order and he nods and rushes from the room. No sooner has he gone then Ruka appears. 

"Is it true? You have found her?" Ruka's hands are clasped tightly in front of her. I nod. She starts to cry softly and smiles softly. 

"Lets go get our girl." I smile at her and stroll from the study. For the first time in days my heart is light. I stop to look out at the darkness. 

'I am coming for you Yuki. Stay strong for just a bit longer.' With those last thoughts I go to change into a new suit and some armor.


	16. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname comes to save Yuki but will Beaumont intercede before he can reach her? Read and find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks! :)

I am having a peaceful dream about Kaname and our babies when the door to my room slams open. I roll over and sit up. Beaumont is standing there his clothes rumpled and hair a mess. He enters the room and slams the door shut and puts his ear to the door as if listening for something. Satisfied he turns to face me. 

"We must be going my dear. Get up and come with me." Beaumont strolls over to me. I quickly scramble across the bed, putting distance between us. 

"Go where?" Just then a loud bang from downstairs sounds. It makes me jump. Beaumont takes my moment of confusion and grabs for me. His hands grip my arms and squeeze. 

"It would seem that vile Kaname has found us. Therefore, I am taking you away. Somewhere so far off the grid nobody will ever find you." His slimy face twists into an evil smile. I feel my heart squeeze painfully in fear. I start to thrash against him. 

"No! No let me go! Kaname!" I scream out for Kaname. I do not notice Beaumonts fist coming towards me till it hits my chin. The momentum forces my jaw upward and I bite my tongue, tasting blood. I close my eyes and clench my teeth. I will die before giving this bastard the satisfaction of hearing me cry. I open my eyes and glare up at him. Its then that I get a good look at him. His eyes are wide and wild. They flint back and forth between me and the door. He looks crazy. 

"Now, my dear we leave." He starts to drag me to the door. He throws the door open and pokes his head out. Once he sees it is clear he pulls me into the hallway. I start to struggle once more. 

"Let me go! Kaname!" I scream his name once more. Beaumont grabs my shoulder and shoves me up against the wall. My back screams in agony. I open my mouth to scream again when he presses his hand against my mouth, silencing me. Suddenly I feel something sharp against my stomach. I look down and Beaumont has a dagger against me. I look up to find Beaumont smiling at me. 

"That's right my dear. Scream or fight me and I swear I will not hesitate to cut those pests out of you." My eyes widen in fear. Just then another loud bang sounds followed by a scream. Beaumont is shaken and ends up cutting my nightgown and nicking my stomach. I cry out against his hand and my eyes fill with tears. 

"Hm. A taste of what else will come if you disobey me again. Now. Lets go." He grabs my arm and keeping the dagger pressed against me, pulls us down the hallway. Just then a gun goes off and another person screams. 

"Those damn bastards. Coming into my home. Trying to take what is mine!" He hisses out the words though his teeth. I go to tell him that I am not his and he did the same thing when he stole me from our cabin. As I open my mouth to tell him that I think better of it and simply ignore his ramblings. 

"Your precious Kaname has brought his whole damn army." Beaumont mumbles to me pulls me to the stairwell. "Now, be quiet. Or else." I do not have to ask what the or else is. I look down into the foyer and see vampires fighting each other. Some with swords others with guns. He quickly pulls me away from the fray and towards another stairwell. We are passing an open area and I see a familiar face. Ruka is locked in a battle with someone who I have seen around the estate. Her clothes are ripped and she has blood on her face and some in her blonde hair. Ruka jumps back from her opponent and fires a shot at him. It takes off half his face. He crumples to the floor. I so badly want to scream out for her. But I cannot. I cradle my hands around my stomach. Suddenly Ruka looks up as if hearing my silent thoughts. Her eyes lock with mine, her face a mask of surprise. I reach out to her as Beaumont pulls roughly on my arm.

The last thing I see before we disappear up the stairs is Ruka rushing towards us. Beaumont pulls me through another door. This one leading us out onto the roof where a helicopter is waiting. He pulls me towards it and opens the door. He is about to put me into it when a shot fires near us. Beaumont jumps and pulls us around to face my rescuer. My heart does an uneven thump. Its Kaname.


	17. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname comes to save Yuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :)

Kaname stands before us. His gun aimed at Beaumont. His face is cold and his eyes calculating. I run my eyes over his form. He looks so tired. His eyes have deep purple circles under them. My heart aches for him, just thinking about the pain he has been suffering. I feel my eyes start to water. How I have missed him. His eyes remain locked on Beaumont. 

"Let her go Beaumont. It does not have to be this way." Kaname's voice is like a balm to my aching heart. My soul yearns for him. To be with him once more. For him to hold me in his arms and tell me he loves me. To feel safe once more. Beaumont merely scoffs. He presses the blade against my stomach. 

"Your going to let us leave here Kaname. Or else I will spill your babies onto the ground here. Then, I will slit Yuki's throat." I catch a glimpse of fear pass through Kaname's eyes before it disappears. I doubt Beaumont saw it. Only someone who knows Kaname so well would have taken notice of it. 

"You will not kill Yuki. Otherwise, all that you have done up till now will have been for naught." Kaname says smoothly. I feel Beaumont tremble softly against me. The blade shakes again my stomach and I look up and connect my gaze with Kanames. So much fear coursing through me. His eyes briefly hold mine before flicking back to Beaumont. Beaumont lifts the blade from my stomach to my throat. 

"You really think I will not? Either way I die here Kaname. I will take her with me." Beaumont moves to pull the blade against my skin when Kaname suddenly raises his arm. 

"No!" Kaname yells the word. A gun goes off behind us. Beaumont makes a gagging noise and ends up slicing the blade against my throat. I feel a sharp pain as Beaumont releases me, falling to the ground. I fall forward. I press my hands against my throat. Hot liquid flows from between my fingers. My skin feels on fire. Kaname catches me before I can hit the ground and cradles me in his arms. His face hovers above me. His eyes full of tears and his face twisted in pain. I look over and see Beaumont laying on the ground. His eyes glassy and unmoving. I see Ruka and Kain running towards us. Ah. It must have been one of them who shot Beaumont. Ruka and Kain reach us. 

"Oh my god. Yuki." Ruka's voice shakes. Tears pouring down her face. Kain is yelling into the cell phone that we need a medic. Ruka get closer and I see her rip part of her shirt. She presses the cloth against my throat and applies pressure. I close my eyes as the fire spreads down my chest. 

"Kaname." I whisper hoarsely to him. It hurts to speak. In fact, it hurts to do pretty much anything. He cups my cheek in his warm hand. Hm. Kaname's skin is very warm. How nice. 

"Shh do not try to speak my love. The medic is almost here." Kaname's fingers rub soothing circles into my skin. I am getting so tired. My body feels so light. I want so badly to go to sleep. But first I must tell Kaname something. 

"I knew you would fine me Kaname. I have missed you so much." The words come out broken and hoarse but thankfully Kaname and Ruka are close enough to hear my ramblings. 

"Of course I would find you Yuki. Where ever you go in this world I will follow." I try to smile at him but the pain makes it look more like a twisted grin. I try to swallow and instantly regret it. I struggle to lift my hand but I manage to do so and place it on Kanames cheek. 

"I fear I am getting tired my love. I think I will take a rest. I love you." The world starts to grow dim. The fire is now long gone. Instead, a coldness has replaced it. My hand starts to fall from Kanames face when his warm hand snatches it. He grips it tightly. 

"Do not go to sleep Yuki. stay awake. Do you hear me? Stay awake!" Kanames face is frantic. His voice strained. Ruka starts to weep loudly beside me. I speak softly to her. 

"Do not cry Ruka. It will give you puffy eyes." That makes her weep harder. "Thank you and Kain for coming for me. I love you both." Everything around me starts to grow dim. I no longer can feel my arms and legs. My body feels light. I wish I could have held my babies. My heart breaks that Kaname will not get to see them. 

"Where is that damn medic?" Kaname snarls the words at Kain. Kain pulls out his phone and begins to yell into it once more. Its no use. The medic will not get here in time to make a difference. 

I whisper one final sentence to Kaname, "Thank you Kaname for everything. I love you." Kaname lets out a broken choked up version of my name. With those final words I give myself over to the darkness.


	18. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is in a type of limbo and reflects on her memories of Kaname

I feel as if I am floating. My body light as air. I can faintly hear people speaking. Someone sounds as if they are crying. It sounds like Ruka. I open my eyes and let out a gasp. I am standing in an unfamiliar room. Ruka and Kaname are standing beside a woman asleep in a bed. She looks so tiny laying there wrapped in white. Her bed is shrouded by curtains partially blocking my view. They are talking in quiet voices to a man wearing a hospital coat. Ah. It is our family physician. I move closer and reach out towards Kaname. He lets out a snarled curse and I flinch back. He turns toward the physician. 

"How is she?" Kaname's voice is hoarse and his words come out scratchy. The physician sighs and moves to the bed. He pulls the curtain surrounding the bed wider. I move towards the woman and upon closer inspection I let out a horrified gasp. Not only does she look shrunken in her hospital gown but she is hooked up to machines with a tube in her mouth and gauze wrapped around her throat. She is deathly pale. Her dark brown hair the only color on her still form. The tiny woman is..me. 

"She is as well as can be expected. She had severe blood loss. Her carotid artery was cut and her body severely bruised and battered." The physician pauses and lets out a deep breath. "It also does not help that she was deprived of blood for days." 

"Will she wake up?" Ruka asks in a small voice. Her face is pale and strained. Her cheeks streaked with tears. 

"Only time will tell." The physician moves over to the machine and pushes some buttons. 

"What about the-the babies?" Kaname chokes the words out. I feel my heart start to race and look towards the physician. He sighs once more.

"I have done ultra sounds and they seem to be in good health, despite what has happened to their mother." I see Kaname let out a small sigh of relief. I smile softly at him and move towards him once more. I go to touch him and as I place my hand on his shoulder he shudders softly and looks toward me. I freeze and stare back at him. After a moment he looks away as if he were merely looking at something that was not there. 

"Thank you Doctor. You may go." The physician bows to Kaname and makes his way out. He closes the door softly behind him. Once the door clicks shut Ruka starts to softly weep. I move to her side and slip my hand into hers. Ruka does not seem to notice unlike Kaname. 

"Shh its ok Ruka. I am right here." I try to soothe her. Still, she cannot hear me. I must be in some kind of limbo. I have read about this in my textbooks. Kaname moves to sit beside my bed and takes my hand into his. I feel a slight tingle and look down at my hand. My pulse starts to race. I am not dead. I can feel Kaname. I leave Ruka's side and sit on my bed. My body looks so broken. I place my hand on the round bump under the sheet. My babies are safe. I just need to get back into my body and everything will be ok. 

I look towards Kaname, "Do not worry Kaname. I will be back in no time." I make a vow. Kaname just sits there motionless. His wine colored eyes locked on my still form. 

"She has to wake up soon right Kaname-sama?" Ruka sounds so defeated and my heart gives a sad little thump. Kaname looks at her gently. And smiles. 

"Of course Ruka. Her body is merely healing itself is all. She will be alright." Kaname looks back at me and I see the fear and worry in his eyes. Ruka lets out a little sigh and wipes her cheeks. 

"I will go check in with Kain. Will you let me know if anything changes?" Kaname nods and she slips out of the room silently. Once she is gone Kaname's face crumples. His eyes start to water and he clutches my hand to his face. Kaname starts to weep softly. My heart breaks seeing Kaname in so much pain. I move to where I am right in front of him and place my ghostly hand on his face. His eyes open and he gasps. He looks at my crumpled form.

"Yuki?" His voice is so quiet I almost miss my name. I smile wide and place my other hand on his face. He quickly turns his head to look around the room. 

"I am right here Kaname. Right here." I lean up to brush my lips against his. He lets out a gasp and blinks his eyes, as if trying to see something. 

"Yuki are you here?" I smile. Kaname is smart. Of course he also knows of limbo. His once dead eyes are alight with a fierceness I have not seen in awhile. 

I place my hand on his heart. "I will always be right here Kaname." I lean forward and place my head on his chest. What I would give to feel his arms around me. To feel safe and secure once more. To feel the love he has for me. 

I do not know how long we stay like that. Me with my arms around him and him just sitting there, his eyes closed. When I look up the light outside has dimmed, giving way to night. I look up towards Kaname and see his eyes closed tightly, his breathing evened out. I smile. He is asleep. I move away from him and sit beside my body. I place my hand on her and try to push. Nothing happens. Hm. This will be harder than I thought. Defeated for now I lay back against the wall and try to reflect on happier times. Like when Kaname awakened me.  
....  
It was like waking up after being asleep for years. My memories and senses came alive. All the peaceful times I had with Kaname. I try to remember times I spent with our parents but I always draw up a blank. The only memories I can remember are of Kaname. How he was always there for me. How when I was sick he would bring me my favorite flower and sit with me for hours just holding my hand. I remember once I had fallen while climbing a tree and Kaname bandaged my knee and kissed it. He promised me that day he would always protect me. At first when I first awakened I could only remember bits and pieces. But over time more and more memories of Kaname came back. I remember one time I really wanted a butterfly but was to little to catch it. He chased it for hours and finally caught it for me. We set it free together under the stars. 

Then, the more unpleasant memories would surface. The pain I had caused Kaname over the years became known. He had to see me off with no memory of him or our life together when he sent me to live with Kaien. Kaname would of course visit me. I thought he was nothing more than a familiar friend. Someone who would inevitably move on. I had no idea he was my brother and soul mate. Then, he saw me off to cross academy where I met Zero. Wow. I open my eyes. I have not thought of Zero in a long time. I gaze over at Kaname and see him still sleeping deeply. I smile at him and close my eyes once more. 

I thought I was in love with Zero. I thought we would be together and protect the academy together. But Zero hated Kaname. I did not understand it at the time since I had always seen Kaname as a sort of hero. I think all the way back then I had a secret crush on him. I was drawn to him. I couldn't explain it. Instead, of trying to figure it out I spent more and more time with Zero. I think that was why I felt like I loved him. Thinking back on it now I realize I merely loved him as one does a close friend. I felt like distancing myself from Kaname was the right thing to do but my thoughts always drifted back to him. Then, once Kaname awakened me I realized I had always loved him. Not like the love I thought I had for Zero. This love was all consuming. This love was eternal. I was connected to Kaname all the way to my soul. We existed solely for each other. 

Kaname would never say but I have seen in his memories. When our mother sacrificed herself to seal my memories and vampiric abilities, it destroyed him inside. Though he hid it well and would never admit it. 

I open my eyes and gaze at Kaname. His face peaceful in sleep. My heart squeezes with love. I absolutely adore this man. All the sacrifices he has made for me. All the agony and heartbreak he has felt because of me. As long as I draw breathe we will never be separated. I move from the bed and wrap my arms around him. I hug him close and turn to look out at the moon. The stars look beautiful tonight. I close my eyes once more and think of happy memories of Kaname. Soon I will be whole again and we will be together once more. The room around me goes dark and I fade into the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters.
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. :)


	19. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it time for Yuki to wake up or move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :)

It been a few days since I became conscious while in limbo. I have been following Kaname around trying to get him to notice me again. So, far nothing is really working. I have also tried with Ruka but that was an even bigger flop. Right now I am sitting with Kaname in his study while he goes over some papers. I get up from my spot and move towards him when I feel a shock move through my ghostly body. It makes me falter and I have to stop and take a deep breath. The room starts to spin and everything goes black for a moment before It settles. I look down at my hands and they shimmer as if I am fading. I gasp and look towards the door as it slams open. Kain is standing there panting. 

"Kaname-sama come quick. Yuki is seizing." Kaname stands up and runs from the room, Kain hot on his heels. I close my eyes and focus on my room. A moment later I feel the air around my body shift and I open my eyes to find I am in my room. I see our physician and nurses rushing around. I look towards the bed and see two nurses holding me down. My body is shaking and my head is thrown back. I clutch my chest in pain as my body shakes. I see Kaname appear at the door and run to my side. He stares down at me. His eyes wide and scared looking. He turns to the physician. 

"What is going on?" He barks the question but the physician merely pushes him aside. 

"Pardon me Kaname-sama but I must move fast." Kaname nods and moves off to the side. Suddenly a beeping fills the room. The nurses gasp and turn towards the physician. He pales and yells for something called the pads. 

"She is flat lining. Bring me the pads! Quick!" He yells the orders and a moment later I feel a current pulse through my skin. I look towards the bed and see that I am shirtless. The physician presses something to me and it electrocutes my body. I pulse again and my body once again starts to shimmer. The beeping continues. The physician yells to up the voltage. I think its to late though. My hands are fading. The light around me growing dimmer. I press my hands to my stomach and feel tears well in my eyes. I move to Kaname and lean up to brush my lips against his. He looks down as if he can almost see me. Anguish fills his eyes. The pain pulses through me once more. I place my hands on his face and kiss him again. 

"I love you Kaname. Goodbye." I close my eyes are my world goes dark.  
....

 

The first thing I notice is the pain. My whole body feels as if it was hit by a truck and my throat burns when I try to swallow. I try to open my eyes but even that simple task feels to hard to accomplish. I can hear people faintly whispering. I manage to crack my eyes open a crack and the light that greets me is blinding. I close them once more and try to gather my thoughts. Try to remember what happened to me. I raise my hand slightly and I hear a gasp. The voices are hushed and as I peek open my eyes again I see the most wondrous sight. Kanames beautiful face hovering above mine. I open them some more and his eyes start to water. I close my eyes once more and let out a sigh. His warm hand cups my cheek and murmurs my name. I open my eyes once more. 

"Yuki." Never has a word sounded so sweet before. I try to smile but it comes out slightly strained. Kaname pushes a button on the bedside and the bed starts to move. It puts me slightly sitting up to where I see around the room. Ruka is standing beside Kain, her hands covering her mouth. Kaname is standing beside my bed his eyes glued on my face. 

"What happened?" I can barely get the words out. My throat protests and I wince. Kaname quickly moves to my side and places his hand on my mouth. His eyes shine with relief. 

"Shh my love. I will explain all." I nod and wait patiently as he explains what happened to me. How Beaumont kidnapped me from our honeymoon and when they came to save me he ended up almost killing me. Apparently it was touch and go for awhile. I start to panic and lift my gown exposing my stomach. Kaname laughs softly and places his hand over mine. 

"Our babies are safe and secure, nestled tightly in their mothers womb. You protected our babies." I start to relax and rub my stomach lovingly. Kaname smiles and squeezes my hand. We hear a sigh and I look over to see Ruka hovering. I smile at her and she rushes to my side. She takes my other hand and squeezes it tightly. 

"Yuki. I am so glad you are ok. I was so scared." Her lips tremble as she tries to hold in her tears. I squeeze her hand back and smile reassuringly at her. She loses the battle and starts to cry softly. Kain sighs and comes to gather her in his arms. I give a little wheeze. Its all I can manage as far as laughing goes right now. I look over and see Kaname still gazing at me. He closes the distance and locks his mouth to mine in a bruising kiss. I sigh and melt into him. He pulls away all to quickly and caresses my face lovingly. I lean into his hand and gather all the strength I can muster. 

"I love you." The words come out broken and hoarse. Kaname's eyes widen in surprise and grow misty. He leans his forehead against mine. 

"Welcome home Yuki." Kaname kisses me once more and I close my eyes as he holds me. I cradle my stomach and think towards the future. I cannot wait for our babies to be born and to hold the sweet little bundles in my arms. 

AUTHORS NOTE: I know this sounds like the end but I have a few more chapters coming your way. And it can't end until we have seen those babies being born. Stay tuned :)


	20. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a time jump in it. Months have past since her abduction. Its almost time for her to give birth.
> 
> Yuki is close to giving birth. She is ready for some peace and calm with Kaname after her ordeal. Will she finally get that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a time jump. It is now almost time for Yuki to give birth. 
> 
> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters.

The sun is starting to rise. I am out on our veranda that connects to the twins room. There is a slight breeze to the warm morning. A hard kick to my heavy stomach pulls me from my trance and I place my hands on my belly and look down. My stomach is so swollen I cannot even see my feet anymore. I would say I have about two weeks at most before I deliver. I absently rub a hand over my stomach and once again look out in the courtyard. A lot has happened since I was taken and almost died. First, Kaname put constant surveillance on me. I cannot go anywhere without at least one guard with me. Even now they are silently keeping watch. Second, I now wear a pearl choker around my neck. Kaname bought it for me after he caught me crying about the scar running straight across my throat. I tried to hide my feelings about it but being pregnant and all has my emotions running a bit wild. I close my eyes and remember that night. I was in our bathroom obsessing. I hated that even dead Beaumont was still able to torture me. He certainly left his mark. I got so upset that I started to cry my eyes out. Kaname found me curled up in a ball on our bathroom floor. He held me and rubbed my back. The next day he presents me with a beautiful pearl choker. He said he did not care if I had a thousand scars he just wanted me to be happy. He also had a microscopic tracking device implanted just in case. He tells me Beaumont's followers are still out there. 

I shudder just thinking about what would happen if I were ever taken again. I jump when a hand touches my shoulder and I whirl around my eyes wide. I relax a little when I see It is merely one of the guards Kaname has on me. 

"I am sorry to disturb you my lady but Kaname-sama has asked for you." I nod my head and move towards the door. I take one last look around our babies room and close the door softy behind me.   
....

I barely make it down the stairs before Ruka is there holding out her hand. She smiles at me and I take her hand, grateful for the stability. At this time being so big is quite a hindrance. She wraps her arms around me in a gentle hug before releasing me. 

"I will miss you so. Promise not to have those babies before we get back." I smile at her and rub my stomach. My heart falls a little. 

"I will try. I will miss you as well Ruka." The smile falls from my lips before I can catch it. Ruka frowns slightly and squeezes my hand. 

"We can postpone our trip. Go some other time." As much as I want to tell her to stay I know her and Kain have been planning this trip for a long time. The only reason they have not gone yet is because Ruka did not want to leave until she was sure I was ok. I plaster a smile on my face and squeeze her hand back.

"Nonsense Ruka. You and Kain deserve a break. Everything will be fine. I promise." I hope I can keep that promise. I would like nothing more than to have no drama for as long as possible. Ruka smiles at me. I smile back and we move to the study where Kain and Kaname are conversing. 

"My love." Kaname holds his arms out for me and I hurry to him. He wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest. I inhale his spicy scent and feel my troubled heart calm. No matter what as long as I have Kaname everything will be ok. 

"Princess." Kain tilts his head at me. I turn my head and smile at him in return. No matter how many times I ask him to just call me Yuki he refuses. Something about respect and what not. 

"Are you and Ruka all packed and ready to go?" Kaname runs his fingers through my hair and I watch as Ruka interlocks her hand with Kains. He smiles faintly at me and nods towards the door. There are suitcases packed and ready to go. 

"We will only be gone two weeks. Thank you for this time off Kaname-sama." Ruka and Kain both bow to us and grab their suitcases. We walk them outside and wave as they depart in a black rover. 

I look up at Kaname and feel my face heat as I catch him gazing at me. 

"What?" I smile broadly at him. He merely smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly Kaname frowns and cradles my face in his hands. I lean into his touch and place a kiss on his palm. 

"You look exhausted. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should rest." I smile comfortingly at him and nuzzle my face into his hand. 

"I am perfectly fine Kaname." At that exact moment my stomach decides to make itself known and rumbles. Kaname laughs lightly and pulls me close. He embraces me tightly. 

"Ok maybe I am a little hungry." My stomach rumbles again and I blush. 

"Well, then I better feed my family." Kaname pulls me into the house and I happily follow.   
....

Later that day I am sitting in the twins room folding some clothes and getting them ready when I feel a sharp twist in my lower stomach. I grunt and rub trying to soothe my babies when I feel another pain. After a moment the pain fades and I resume folding. I accidently drop a little dress and reach down to pick it up when I get an excruciating pain in my lower back. I let out a gasp and a moment later one of the guards is there helping me straighten up. I look up at him and give him my thanks. I move towards their dresser when I feel something pop and a gush of fluid runs down my legs to pool on the floor. I once again gasp and clutch at my stomach. The guard must know something is wrong because he orders one of the men to summon Kaname and leads me over to once again sit down. A few seconds later Kaname rushes into the room.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Kaname kneels before me and grabs my hand. 

"I think my water broke." Kaname's face pales and he grips my hand. 

"But its to early. You have a few more weeks. And the physician wont be back till tomorrow." Kaname's eyes are wide and worried. I try to smile at him but the agony ripping through my back and abdomen are to severe. Kaname releases my hand and reaches down to gently cradle me in his arms. He looks at the guards. 

"Summon the maids. Have them clean the mess up in here and to prepare a fresh garment for Yuki." The guard nods and races from the room. 

"Kaname where are we going?" I try to ask him questions between laboring breathes. He smiles tensely at me and moves slowly from the room, careful not to jostle me. 

"To our bedroom. I want to make you as comfortable as possible so I can find a physician." I can see worry flint across his face. 

Minutes later I am changed and resting in our bed. The pains have dulled some. A few of the maids have offered advice about how long labor could last. Many of them say since it is my first time giving birth it could be hours possibly even days before the babies finally come. And by then the physician will have returned. At least that is my hope. Kaname comes to check on me and tells me he was able to reach our physician and he will be here in just a few hours. He seems relieved. He kisses me on the forehead and tells me to rest. I close my eyes and in a matter of moments I am asleep.   
...

A sharp stabbing pain wakes me up from my nap and I clutch my stomach. I look over at the table and see its only been about two hours since my water broke. Another sharp pain rolls through my stomach and I yell out for Kaname. Our bedroom door flies open and he rushes to my side. With tears running down my face I look up at him. 

"I think-" I break off to clench my teeth to keep from screaming in pain. "I think its time." Kaname yells for the maids and they all come rushing in. 

"Get me clean towels and hot water. Hurry." The maids all rush away and Kaname moves to help me sit up some. He smiles stiffly at me. 

"Well, are you ready? Time to welcome our babies into the world my love." I start to openly weep and Kaname moves to brush my hair from my face. 

"But the physician. He's not here yet. Who will deliver our babies?" I am starting to sound a bit hysterical. Kaname murmurs soothing words at me and moves to pulls the blanket up around my waist. 

"Shh my love. Everything will be ok. I will deliver our babies." Kaname pauses and looks away his face tinted pink. "I have been reading up about home births just in case." If I were not in horrible pain I might tease him about it but all I can think about is the white hot pain. 

A few minutes later and the maids are back with hot water and fresh towels. Kaname orders them to standby in case we need anything else and moves to my legs. He pulls them apart. I should be mortified everyone is seeing my lady bits but my mind is solely focused on pushing. He smiles softly at me. 

"Well, here we go." I close my eyes and start to push.


	21. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time..the babies are making their entrance! Kaname and Yuki are finally going to get to hold their babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

"On the count of three push ok?" I am struggling to take in breathes. Agony rips through my body from all over. Kaname is taking to me but its hard to concentrate on his voice. I feel him squeeze my thigh and I open my eyes to look down at him. 

"Yuki on the count of three I want you to push alright?" I nod my head and close my eyes once again as a contraction rips through my body. I clench my teeth to keep from screaming. Kaname begins to count and on the word three I bear down and push with all my strength. I feel a sharp tug on my abdomen but still no baby has appeared. Kaname murmurs words of encouragement and so I once again bear down. This time I keep pushing. I stop to take a deep breathe and then push again. On the third try I finally feel as if a boulder has passed through my body. I sag against my pillows and pant. It's a struggle to keep my eyes open. I look down at Kaname and see him handing off a squalling pink puffy bundle to one of the maids to wipe down and bundle up. I smile faintly and close my eyes. 

"Get ready my love. Here comes our last little one." A sharp ripple passes through me once again. This time however when I bear down nothing happens. I try again and again and still no baby. I start to panic as the pain doubles.

"Kaname..what's going on?" I pant out my question to Kaname as I desperately try to gather air into my lungs. Kaname looks up at me his face strained and pale. He has blood covering his hands and some on his face. 

"It will be ok Yuki. Just when I tell you push ok? The baby just needs some help moving along." I nod and move to push my sweaty hair out of my face. My body is tired and my face sticky with sweat. Kaname presses on my stomach and tells me to push. I grit my teeth and push with all of my might. This time I do not stop to breathe. I merely push and push. I toss my head back and let out a pained groan. After what feels like hours I feel another weight pass through my body. A moment later I hear a loud ear shattering wail. I look down and see that Kaname is holding a much bigger baby than the last. It is pink like its twin but this one has a shock of black hair on its slightly squishy looking head. I smile once more, pleased that my babies are safely out. Kaname hands the baby off to another maid and moves back between my legs. At this point I am so exhausted I succumb to sleep.  
...

A small cry sounds through the softly lighted room. I open my eyes and look over. Next, to my bed there is a bassinet that holds two little babies. I move to sit up when I see Kaname come from the bathroom. He strolls over to the bassinet and lifts up the cranky baby. He carries it over to me and smiles. I reach my arms out for the baby and upon further inspection I see it is the baby that gave me a hard time. My little chunker. Kaname sits down beside me and helps me pull down my gown to breastfeed. 

"How are you feeling?" The baby immediately latches on to my nipple and begins to suck. I wince slightly and settle more comfortably against my pillows. 

"Tired but happy." I pause to look over at our other little one and see it sleeping soundly in the bassinet. "I am so glad they are finally here." I feel tears well up in my eyes and look over to see that Kaname is also misty eyed. He reaches out to run his hand through my hair and I nuzzle my face into his hand. 

"What were the genders?" It feels strange that I do not know what genders they are yet but it has been a very eventful day. Kaname smiles and places his hand gently on the baby's head that is suckling. 

"This big one here is a boy. Our son." Kanames face glows with pride and love. I chuckle lightly and rub a finger against his silky skin. He continues to suckle happily against my breast. 

"And the little one of there is a girl. Our little daughter." I feel my heart squeeze happily. I have a daughter. I continue to gaze at her in wonderment. She starts to gurgle and then lets out a little whine. Kaname chuckles softly and moves to pick her up. He cradles her gently in his arms and moves back to sit at my side. Our son detaches and lets out a little burp before once again falling asleep. Kaname settles our daughter in the crook of my other arm before taking our son. He kisses him gently on the head and places him back in the bassinet. I pull the little girl to my breast and she latches on and begins to suckle. 

"What are their names?" Kaname gazes down at our little daughter and rubs a finger along her cheek. I smile at him and pat her little bottom. 

"I wanted to wait until you were awake before deciding on names. Do you have an ideas?" I do. I have thought on these names long and hard. A little part of me has always worried that something else might happen to our babies so I keep the names to myself. I did not want to become to close to them in case something horrible happened. 

"I do. I was thinking for our little one right here we would name her Yumi." I pause and look up to see Kanames face. "It means reason or cause. She is one of our reasons for fighting. For surviving." I look over at our little chunker and smile once more. 

"For our big boy over there I was thinking about Kai. It means strength. Everyday I was pregnant with him and his sister just the thought of them gave me strength to continue on." I look over to watch to see what Kaname thinks. He gives me a breathtaking smile and my heart squeezes. 

"Those are wonderful names my love." He leans down to brush a kiss along my forehead. "Thank you. You have given me everything I have always wanted." Yumi detaches from my breast and I look down to see that she has once again fallen asleep. Kai stirs in his bed and lets out a little cry. I laugh as Kaname picks him up and sits down beside me again. 

"I have a feeling this one here will give us trouble." Kaname laughs softly with me. "I cannot wait to see what amazing things they will accomplish." I close my eyes and hold Yumi close to my heart. I open my eyes and gaze at Kaname holding Kai. 

"I love you Kaname." Kaname looks over at me and his eyes water. 

"I love you Yuki. Always." With those words I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. My one true mate beside me with our babies safe in our arms. 

Whew! That was an insane chapter to write. BUT this is not the end!! I am going to write a few more chapters. I want to give a look into who Yumi and Kai are as they grow into toddlers and then eventually adults. Who knows they may even fall in love like Yuki and Kaname did ;). Keep a lookout for a few more chapters! Thank you all for your continued support :)


	22. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 years have passed since Yuki had Yumi and Kai. Read about their lives some more :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> In this chapter years have passed since Yuki had given birth. Yumi and Kai are now 13 Years old. I know its a big time jump but I felt this way the best way. 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :)

Feather light kisses wake me up. I smile and burrow my face closer into my pillow. I am laying naked on my stomach in our bed. Kaname pushes the blanket further down my back. He kisses along my spine and I shiver as his warm breathe blows across my skin. He chuckles softly and goes back to kissing me lightly. He kisses a trail back up my body and pushes the hair away from my face. He brushes his lips gently along my cheek and I roll over to meet his lips with my own. I roll fully onto my back as our tongues meet. Kaname pulls the blanket away from my body and pulls me close to him. I run my hands along his silky skin. Kaname pulls his lips away from mine to kiss along my jaw down to my throat. He pauses slightly to press a soft kiss to my scar before moving down. He wraps his lips around my nipple and sucks. I arch my back and let out a soft moan. I pull his hair slightly when he bites down gently. 

"Sensitive are we?" Kaname blows on my moist skin and I let out another moan. I pull his head back down to meet my lips. We kiss feverishly before he pulls away with a growl. He puts his head down to my neck to softly nip my skin. I smile and run my hands through his hair. He wants to drink from me. I tilt my head to the side and suck in a breathe as I feel his fangs graze my throat. 

"You are so beautiful." Kaname murmurs against my skin. I spread my legs and pull him close. He settles against me. A moment later I let out a pleasure filled gasp as he sinks his fangs into me. He pulls me closer to him and I wrap my legs and arms around him as he drinks deep. 

"I feel so close to you when we are like this." I whisper into the dark night as he groans. Suddenly he pulls his mouth from me and grabs my hips. A moment later he thrusts into me and I let out a squeal. Kaname stills for a moment, his face twisted with pleasure. 

"Even after all these years you still feel so good. So, perfect." Kaname thrusts gently. "So, mine." He growls out the last word and starts to pick up speed. I tighten my legs around him as I pull gently on his hair. He opens his eyes. I smile at him. Kaname smile back and leans down to brush his lips against mine. 

"Impatient tonight." He kisses me roughly, our tongues battling for dominance. I pull his hair once more and he tilts his head to the side. I open my mouth and lick his skin. He shudders and moves deeper within me. I smile softly and sink my teeth into him. The taste that hits me is amazing. His blood always holds such a unique flavor. It runs hot and moist into my mouth. Kaname grunts and picks up his pace. He thrusts harder and faster into me. I pull my mouth from him to let out a deep groan. Kaname grips my hands and hold them above my head. He uses his other hand to caress my heated skin. 

"Hmm Kaname. It feels so good." I moan out my words and he grunts at me in acknowledgment. He runs his hand down to my hip pulling my leg higher. I throw my head back and let out a sigh. Kaname moves his hand between my legs to run his fingers through my folds. He finds my clit and runs his finger over it gently. I moan and buck my hips against him. 

"Harder." I manage to pant out that one word. Kaname rubs harder and that's all it takes to send me spiraling into paradise. I close my eyes as I feel my release flow through me. I feel Kaname give a few more choppy thrusts before he leans his head back and lets out a deep moan. He stills and I feel his release flow into me, hot, and sticky. A moment later Kaname pulls out of me and collapses beside me in the bed. He pulls me close and tucks my head under his chin. I burrow close to him and lean my cheek against his chest. 

"That was wonderful Kaname." I press a gentle kiss against his sweaty skin. He sighs and runs his hand through my hair. Post love-making cuddles are always my favorite. 

"I love you Yuki." Kaname kisses the top of my head. I smile and feel myself start to fall asleep once more.  
.....

I wake up to the door of someone knocking on my door. I open my eyes and roll over. The other side of the bed is empty. Kaname must already be up. A familiar soft voice beckons from the other side of the door. 

"Mom? Are you up?" Yumi asks quietly. I sit up and search for my robe. I grab it and tie it around my naked body. I move to the door and open it. Yumi is standing there looking slightly frustrated. 

"Yumi? What's the matter?" I open the door all the way and she walks in. I take a moment to look over my daughter. She looks like the spitting image of Kaname. Her dark silky hair is long and runs down her back in a braid. She inherited our same wine colored eyes. She has Kaname's slightly upturned nose and strong chin. She unfortunately took after me in the height department. Oddly enough she is about a few inches taller than me. I smile and take her hand. My daughter is beautiful. I pull her to my table and we sit down together. 

"What's going on?" I brush a few loose strands away from her face. Yumi huffs and scrunches up her face in the same way I do. I chuckle softly and wait for her to explain to me. 

"Kai is being so stupid." I cock my head to the side and murmur for her to continue. "He threatened some kid last night while we were in town!"

"Why was that?" Between the two of them Kai is the one who is the least composed. He actually reminds me a lot of myself. 

"Just because he was looking at me." I eye her and she sighs. "And maybe he was flirting with me a little." Ah. That explains it. Kai is very protective of Yumi. Honestly I would not have it any other way. I squeeze her hand.

"He's just protective of you Yumi. You are very important to him." She scrunches up her face once more. She lets go of my hand and clasps hers together in her lap.

"I know. I know its just cause he wants to take care of me." Yumi sighs and looks out the window. " I just wish he would let me make my own decisions for once. I am not a little kid anymore." 

"Did you want to talk to that boy and have him flirt with you?" I ask her and she turns back to look at me. 

"Not really. He smelled funny." She cracks a little smile. I give a little laugh and run my hand over her head. 

"Try to forgive him my dear. He loves you." Yumi sighs and presses her lips together. "You love him to?" I do not really have to even ask. I know she cares greatly for Kai like he does for her. She nods her head. I smile.

"Then, be patient with him. Your father was the same way." Yumi's eyes light up. Her and Kai always try to get information about what Kaname and I were like when we were younger out of me. I shake my head at her and she pouts slightly. I get up from my chair and move to place a kiss against her hair. 

"I am going to get ready for the day. I assume breakfast will be ready soon." I move towards my bathroom. "Will you tell your father and Kai I will be down shortly?" Yumi nods her agreement.

"Thank you my sweetling." I watch Yumi leave my room. I go into the bathroom and start the shower. The warm water runs over me and I close my eyes. After I have scrubbed my body and washed my hair I get out and get dressed. I run a brush through my hair and clasp my pearl choker against my throat. I close the door behind me and go to meet my family for breakfast.


	23. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Kaname do some parenting when Yumi and Kai get into a heated argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> I had a question from a guest that I wasn't able to type a response to. The question was how old are Yumi and Kai right now and the answer is 13 years old. They are just starting out in their terrible teens lol. Btws I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who take time out of their day to read my story. It's because of you guys I'm still writing this story. :) 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :)

I am going down the stairs when I see Kaname coming out of his study. He sees me and stops to wait for me at the end of the staircase. I step down and Kaname embraces me. I snuggle into his arms and sigh. Kaname leans down to kiss the top of my head. We stay like that until we hear Yumi yell at Kai. I sigh and move away from Kaname. 

"Shall we go see what all the ruckus is about?" Kaname tilts his head to side as if he is considering it. I smile and grab his arm. He shakes his head and laughs. I open the doors to the dining room and I see Yumi and Kai sitting across from each other at the dining table. Yumi looks like she is about to let out a tirade of words. Kai is sitting across from her with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. 

"Kai you cannot just butt into my life and try to control everything!" Yumi glares at Kai. Kai however merely shrugs and rolls his eyes. 

"Well, if you were not trying to make stupid decisions I would not have to step in." I see Yumis eyes get big and her face flush red. She opens her mouth and sucks in a deep breathe. 

"Now, that is enough." Kanames voice commands obedience. Kai and Yumi both look over to see us standing there. 

"But dad Kai started it!" Kai scoffs and once again rolls his eyes. This eye rolling must be a new trend. I do not recall ever rolling my eyes as much as he does. 

"I did not. I merely asked if you had gotten that twerps number since you were so into him." Yumi pushes her chair away from the table and her eyes start to look misty. She rushes from the room and up the stairs. 

"Yumi wait please." I try to get her to stop and talk this out but she keeps going. The room goes quiet. I sigh and turn around to look at my hotheaded son. Kai sits there with his arms crossed refusing to meet my eyes. No matter how similar in appearance to Yumi he is, their personalities are extremely different. Looks however are extremely similar. He also inherited our wine colored eyes but he got my short, small nose and delicate chin. His hair is also a shade darker than mine or Kanames. He takes after his grandfather is that retrospect. 

"Kai." He finally looks up at me and what I see there has me stopping to think about my next words. Kai may have just gotten into a fight with Yumi but instead of anger all I see in his eyes is regret and sadness. I move over to sit beside him and run my hand through his short hair. 

"Kai sweetie you cannot control everything in Yumis life. Your going to have to realize that." Kai sighs and looks over at Kaname who moves to sit across from us. I share a look with Kaname and he gives me a small nod. I stand up from the table and head towards the door. 

"I am going to go check on Yumi. Your father is going to have a little discussion with you." With those final words I head up the stairs to find Yumi.   
....  
Kanames POV:

Kai is sitting in his chair with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He looks like a typical teenager. After a few moments I decide to break the never ending silence. 

"Kai. What was the fight about?" Kai merely shrugs and continues to look away. "Come on. Talk to me." Kai sighs and finally looks up at me. 

"Last night some weird smelly kid came up to Yumi. Tried flirting with her and even went as far as trying to touch her hair." Hm. I cannot imagine that went over well. Kai is extremely protective of Yumi. Not that I blame him. 

"And then what happened?" Kai goes on to tell me about how he pushed the kid away and told him not bother Yumi again. Then, about how Yumi got mad and stormed out of the shop they were in. 

"I just couldn't stand there and let some stranger paw all over Yumi. It was making her uncomfortable. I could tell." His face flushes red and he looks away again. "It's my job to take care of her and make sure she's safe." 

"I know you did what you thought was best Kai. But Yumi is not a child anymore." I pause and think about how I should phrase my next words. "Your going to have to let her make her own decisions and sometimes even mistakes." Kai lets out a sigh and looks at me once more. 

"I just want her to be safe and happy." Ah. My son with his tough outer shell that hides such a tender heart. 

"I know son. And that right there is what assures me you know what your doing. Just try to take it a little easier ok?" I reach over and pat his arm. "If you hold on to tight your going to end up hurting her more than anything. Trust me I know." Kai looks up at me his eyes alight with curiosity. 

"So, you tried to hold on to tight to something before to?" I nod my head.

"A long time ago with your mother I almost messed everything up. Somehow she forgave me. I count my blessings everyday." I smile softly at the memory. How lucky I am to have my sweet Yuki in my life. Kai smiles at me almost devilishly.

"What else did you and mom do when you were younger?" I open my mouth to answer and then quickly close it. I throw him a small glare. 

"You are just like your mother. Always trying to get me to reveal my secrets." I pull an imaginary zipper across my mouth. "Your not getting anything else out of me." Kai holds out his hands as if he were begging for something. I shake my head no and he finally relents. 

"Now, I think you owe your sister an apology hm?" Kai nods his head and stands up. I meet him around the table and give him a tight hug. 

"Your a great brother Kai. And a great son." Kai hugs me back briefly and then releases me quickly. He moves to the door and opens it to leave. He hesitates and looks back at me. 

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate the talk." I smile and watch him leave to find Yumi. A few minutes pass and Yuki appears in the door way. She smiles at me and moves over to sit on my lap. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her chest. 

"That must have been some talk you had with Kai. He's upstairs as I speak begging Yumi for forgiveness." I chuckle and tighten my arms around her. 

"Thank you Yuki." Yuki pulls away to give me a look of confusion. I smile and shake my head at her. She stares at me for a moment before shrugging and snuggling against me again. I want to tell her how thankful and happy I am to have her and our children. But I feel I will never find the right words to explain how immensely happy I am. I hear Yukis stomach grumble and I pull away from her laughing. I pull the plate of food over and feed her bites from it. Yes. My life is perfect.


	24. The Birthday bash part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another time skip. The twins are celebrating their 20th birthday. I know it may seem like a big jump but its what I felt was right for the next step. Also I will be introducing a small side character. Kain and Ruka's daughter and Yumi's best friend. Her name is Kin. It means gold/golden :) This chapter will be set from Yumi's POV. 
> 
> P.S. Yumi and Kai haven't spoken or seen each other in almost 3 years. They had a bit of a falling out and Kai went away to travel. Now he's back to celebrate his birthday with Yumi and their family. Because what's life without a little drama? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :)

Yumi POV: 

I'm in my bedroom getting ready for the party tonight when a knock sounds on my door. I open it to find Kin standing there. She is holding a white garment bag and wearing a huge smile on her face. 

"Kin? I though you weren't coming until later?" Not that I'm not happy to see my best friend. I open the door wide and she struts in. She places the bag down on my bed and comes over to give me a hug. She wraps her delicate arms around my shoulders and crushes me against her. I gasp and try to pull away. For such a tall slender girl she sure has a strong grip. She chuckles and releases me. 

"Happy Birthday Yumi." She pushes away from me and goes to unzip the bag. Inside are two gorgeous gowns. One is a dazzling color of smoky bronze. The other is a deep silky looking coppery color. Almost the exact shade of blood. I stare at the dress in awe and walk over to run my hand over the fabric. I was right. It has a silky texture. Like satin except better. It will feel lovely on my skin. 

"Do you like it?" I nod my head up and down and stare mesmerized. Kin chuckles and walks over to hang it up. She picks up what I assume will be her dress. 

"And this one is mine. Do you think it'll work well with my complexion?" Kin holds the dress up to her body and turns in circles. 

"Of course Kin. It'll look perfect on you." Kin beams a smile at me and turns back to the mirror. Kin is Ruka and Kain's daughter, their only child. She inherited her mothers bronze/coppery colored eyes and her fathers golden hair. Unlike Ruka though she keeps her hair shoulder length and wavy. Thankfully she also inherited her mothers bubbly personality. l care for and respect Kain but trying to get the man to talk much is like pulling teeth. 

"Why go all out with the gowns though? It's just my birthday party." Kin looks surprised and spins around to face me. She pops her hip out and places her hand on it. 

"Duh. Kai will be here tonight. Remember?" Ah. As If I could forget. I haven't seen or really talked to my brother in almost three years. We had a bit of a falling out. I grimace and move to sit on the bed. Kin notices my change of demeanor and sighs. She moves to sit beside me and wraps her arm around my shoulders. 

"I'm sorry Yumi. I know you don't like to talk about him." I wring my hands and close my eyes envisioning the last time we talked. It was just a few months after our 17th birthday. 

*Flashback* 

"Just shut up Kai. You don't know anything!" I scream at Kai. His face twists in anger and he glares at me. 

"I know a lot more than you do brat." I feel my blood boil and my face flush. Our parents are standing by the door looking panicked. 

"Please Kai, Yumi lets just sit down and talk this out." Our mother tries to defuse the situation but I ignore her. Kai lets out a deep breath and looks over at me. 

"You think he loves you Yumi? Because he doesn't. He's just using you because you're a pure blood royal." I feel the blood drain from my face. My head pounds. 

"Your just jealous Kai. Jealous because he loves me and nobody loves you!" My mother gasps and her hands fly to her mouth. 

"Yumi!" My mother hisses out my name furiously. 

"Please. I can get any girl I want. Your just afraid to admit I'm right because no one else is interested in you." I gasp and my eyes fill with tears. I knew he was only saying that to hurt me for hurting him. But I just had to one up him and say something even worse. 

"Kai." Our father warns him in a low voice. 

"You want to know what I think Kai? I think you are so set in this primitive view of us one day becoming one like mom and dad did." My mother gasps and looks stricken. My fathers face darkens. "But you know what? I don't want that. I don't want you and I never will." Even as I was saying the words I knew in my heart they weren't true. I knew I felt something for Kai but wasn't sure what. I was just so tired of him trying to run my life and I wanted to get back at him. I was childish and hurt. Kai's face paled and his eyes hardened. He clenched his jaw and looked away. I knew what to say to hurt him. I knew he loved me. He tried to hide it but I had tasted his blood once. I saw his emotions. 

"Fine." Kai finally spoke. "If that's how you feel I will just leave." My mother sobs softly and my father gathers her in his arms and cradles her close to him. He watches us with sharp eyes. 

Still so angry I snapped at him, "Good! Go." I watch pain flow across his face before it quickly disappears. His face goes hard and emotionless. His eyes stared coldly at me. He pushed away from the table and stalked towards the door. My mother rushes to him. 

"Please Kai we can talk this out. Don't leave." My mother clutches his arm, tears streaming down her face. Kai's expression softens when he looks down at our tiny mother and he gently pried her hands off his arm. Without even a backward glance he stalks from the room. My mother begins to openly sob. 

"Shh Yuki love." My father tried to soothe my distraught mother. I moved silently from the table to the door and paused when my father said my name.

"Yumi." I ignored him and marched up to my room to lick my wounds.

It was early the next morning when I snuck downstairs to secretly watch Kai leave. I didn't think he would truly leave. He was standing by a black range rover. Bags already packed in the back. My heart started to pound furiously in my chest. He can't really be leaving. 

"You don't have to leave Kai." My mother once more tried to plead with him. Kai smiled sadly at my mother and looked up towards where my bedroom is. 

"I do. You heard her. She doesn't want me." Kai's face darkened and looked so crestfallen. I remember my heart squeezing painfully in my chest. "I cannot stay here and hindrance her life anymore. She needs to be free of my presence in her life." My mother wept softly. 

"I just want her to be happy." My eyes widened when I heard him say that. My father stepped forward and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. He smiled bitterly at Kai. 

"Be safe my son. Remember to check in with us so we know your ok." Kai hugged our father quickly and then moved to gather our crying mother into his arms. His massive frame swallowed her up and she clung to him not wanting him to leave. Our father had to detangle our mother from Kai. Kai kissed her on the check and moved to the car. With one last look at my room he started the car and was gone. 

I remember remaining in bed for weeks after he left. I cried so much and ate little. Our parents became increasingly worried. They threatened to force feed me if I didn't eat anything. I wanted to wallow in my misery but realized I was only hurting myself and my parents by doing this. I would hear snippets here and there from my parents about how Kai was and what he was doing. A year passed and then another and I felt as if my shattered heart would never be whole again. I felt as if I lost a piece of myself when Kai left that day. It wasn't until a few months before we turned our twentieth birthday when I realized I was in love with Kai. I sat down and had a heart to heart with my mother. She smiled lovingly at me and brushed my hair the way she used to when I was a child. She told me she would plan us a spectacular birthday and make sure Kai showed up. She seemed so sure Kai would be so happy to see me. I however wasn't so sure. 

 

*End of Flashback* 

Snapping fingers in front of my face draw me from my thoughts. Kin is looking at me worriedly. 

"Are you ok? You kinda spaced." I nod and move over to my mirror. 

"I want to dress to impress tonight. What do you think? Up or down?" I fiddle with my hair and Kin smiles sweetly at me. 

"Just you wait. I'll make you look stunning." I smile softly at Kin and she gets to work. 

...;

A few hours later and I'm ready. I'm wearing strappy stiletto's because honestly I'm super short. I take after my mother in that department. Kin curled my dark hair and twisted it into a gentle knot on the nape of my neck with a few curly strands framing my face. My dress is strapless and flows down to my toes. The coopery colored dress runs like a waterfall down my frame. I choose to do a light shade of makeup tonight. My lips are stained softly pink and glossy and my eyes are sparkly. I'm wearing the diamond pendant my parents gifted me earlier today. Kin stands beside me in her smoky bronze dress with thin straps. Her golden hair is curled to frame her pixie like face. she paints her lips a dark red color. She smiles at me and we walk down the staircase to greet my parents and Ruka and Kain. 

"Oh Yumi you look beautiful." My mother reaches up to kiss my cheek and I smile at her. She is looking lovely in a creamy beige colored silk dress. It hugs her frame and has ribbons tying it around her shoulders. Her hair so similar to mine is free and flowing down her back down to her knees in silky waves. She is also wearing her ever-present pearl choker. If it wasn't for the almost non-existent tiny wrinkles near her eyes I would say we were twins. My father looks handsome as ever in his tailored suit. 

"Thank you mom. You look beautiful as well." She smiles gently at me and my father reaches over to kiss my head. 

"You look stunning dear." I smile at my father and give him my thanks. Ruka and Kain are gushing over how lovely Kin looks in her dress. I smile and give them both a hug. 

Ruka squeezes me tightly to her and whispers in my ear, "Happy birthday squirt." I smile and she kisses my forehead. 

"Well best not to keep our guests waiting." My mother loops her arm around my father's arm and they walk towards the door to the ball room. I take a deep breath and follow them. 'Here we go.'


	25. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Kai and Yumi are finally reunited. It features both of their POV'S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like the story please leave a review. Thanks :)

Yumi's POV:   
I'm standing by the window looking out at all the swirling bodies moving around the ballroom. My mother is being twirled by my father. She is smiling and giggling. It warms my heart to see her so happy. These past few years have been hard on her. Once again I feel guilt. It's all my fault that she has been distraught and our family fractured. My stupid and hurtful words and actions. My mother and father have every reason to be disappointed and angry with me and yet they have been nothing but supportive. I couldn't ask for better parents. My father pulls my mother close. He brushes his knuckles across her cheek and leans down to kiss her gently. I smile. Next I see Kain spinning around with Kin. I can hear her giggles from all the way over here. 

"What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?" Ruka's soft voice pulls me from my musings. 

"Just thinking is all." Ruka brushes a stray hair back from my face and smiles at me. Ruka has always been a comfort in my life. Whereas Kin is my best friend, Ruka has always felt like a close Aunt. She's been there ever since I was born. 

"Hm. Thinking about a certain someone perhaps?" I give her a quelling look out of the corner of my eye. She merely laughs and pats my head. 

"You have your fathers expressions that's for sure." Ruka leans down to kiss my forehead. "But I can take a hint. Try to have some fun my dear." With one last pat she leaves. I watch her move to Kin and Kain. She takes Kin's hand and spins her in a circle, laughing. I continue my search. I scan the room and my heart sinks. 

Kai isn't here. Of course he isn't here. Why would he show up after everything I said to him. Suddenly all the smiling and happy people feel suffocating. I silently make my way out of the ballroom. I walk out to the back garden. I breathe in the cool, crisp air and feel my shoulders relax. I move to sit on the bench next to the small Koi pond my father had built for my mother. I used to sit out here with her when I was little and she would brush my hair and tell me fairy tales. I close my eyes and feel the calming aura surround me.   
...  
Kai's POV: 

I silently watch Yumi from the shadows. I quietly let myself in earlier and have watched her. My father is the only one I've talked to so far. I wanted to say hello to my mother but I knew if I did she would announce me and Yumi would know I was here. I wanted some time to collect myself and think about what to say to her. I had to know if she still despised me. My life without her has been a pitiful existence. Many days all I can feel is darkness. I clench my hands and try to focus on her and not the all-consuming darkness. She looks beautiful tonight. Her silky dark hair is twisted into a complicated knot on her neck. Her slim figure is encased in a shiny material. The wind picks up and blows some loose stands of hair across her delicate shoulders. I pick up her scent and groan inwardly. She smells like spring, floral and warm. I watch as she tilts her face up. Her angelic features are calm and serene. 

How I have missed her. Everyday I was separated from her felt like an eternity. How I have even missed her yelling at me. I clench my teeth and tear my gaze from her. I shouldn't have come. She is better off without me. I go to leave when I catch a new scent. It smells like salt water. Then I hear faint sniffles. Wait. Is Yumi crying? I turn back towards her and see her shoulders slumped and shaking. She has her small hands clenched in her dress. She tilts her face down and I see that she is indeed crying. Why is she crying?

"Kai." Yumi whispers my name and I feel my eyes widen. "Kai I'm sorry. So sorry." Yumi is quietly sobbing. She's sorry? Confused I move closer. I move out of the shadows until I am standing directly in front of her. She doesn't hear me and I see her eyes are tightly closed. It tears at my tattered heart to hear her so downtrodden. I kneel in front of her and lightly touch her face. She gasps and jumps, startled. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. She stares at me. After a moment she raises her hand and her fingers softly brush my cheek. 

"Kai?" Yumi sounds so mystified. I smile lovingly at her and cup her cheek. 

"Why are you crying Yumi? You should be happy, its our birthday after all." I tease her and she starts to cry all over again. I cup her face. I shush her softly. She's so distraught. I go to move away from her when she suddenly grips my wrists in her small hands. 

"Don't go please." Yumi softly begs me. I frown. She should never have to beg for anything. I softly brush my thumbs against her face, 

"Shhh calm down Yumi. I'm not going anywhere." I promise her. She starts to calm down. Her breathing slows and her tears eventually stop. She sniffles softly. I smile and wipe the last remaining tears from her cheeks. 

"Now what has you so upset?" Yumi blushes and looks away. I narrow my eyes and search her face. I sit back on my haunches and wait for her to explain. A few moments later and she huffs. 

"I thought you weren't coming." Yumi murmurs the words so softly I must have misheard. Surely she wouldn't be so distraught if I did not show. I must look skeptical because she quickly stammers out more words. 

"I-I was afraid you were still mad and wouldn't come." Well I certainly didn't mishear this time. My heart soars at her words. But I'm still confused. I thought she hated me. 

"Surely that is no reason for such lovely eyes to shed tears." Yumi snorts and starts to cry again. I curse softly and caress her face once more. 

"Of course it is! I wanted you to be here." Yumi cries softly. I stare at her in stunned silence. 

"I'm so sorry Kai. For everything I said back then." Yumi continues to cry. "I didn't mean any of it. I've missed you so much." Yumi suddenly launches herself at me and wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my chest. I catch her easily. My mind races with her words. She's missed me? Oh how I have missed her as well. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I press my cheek against her hair and breathe in her floral scent. It warms my cold heart. 

"Honestly I was afraid to come tonight. I thought you still hated me." Yumi lets out a choked sob and tightens her hold on me. She leans her face back to gaze at me. 

"I never hated you Kai. I was immature and lashing out. I'm so sorry." I frown and hug her close to me once more. She feels like pure heaven in my arms. 

"Shush. No more apologies. All is forgiven." I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes. She may not love me the way I love her but this right here is enough. Just being able to hold her once again calms my ravaged soul. If this is all I can have I will gladly take it. As long as she is happy that is all that matters. Yumi murmurs something against my chest but it is muffled and I didn't hear it. 

"What did you say Yumi?" She leans her head back to look up at her. Her eyes are shiny and her face flushed. My heart lurches in my chest. How lovely she is. 

"I said..I love you Kai." Yumi is blushing furiously now but never once does she break eye contact with me. I freeze at her words. Surely she doesn't mean them the way I wish. I nod my head and pat her face.

"I love you to Yumi." I try to smile at her. She narrows her eyes and grips my shirt in her tiny fist. 

"No. I. Love. You." She says each word slowly. All I can do is stare at her. Yumi huffs and grips the back of my head pulling my face down until finally our lips touch. She pulls away and looks at me expectantly. 

"You mean you love me?" I emphasize the word love. She nods and I feel as if I am alive again. All that time away from her I wasn't living I was merely existing. But here in her arms I finally feel as if I am whole. Our eyes locked together I lean down to brush my lips softly against hers. She presses closer to me and our lips move together. I tangle my hand in her hair and deepen the kiss. Yumi's lips part under mine and I slick my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Her tongue brushes against mine and I groan. We continue to kiss. I move my tongue over her fang and have to pull away from her before we get carried away. Yumi lets out a little sound of protest. I merely laugh and peck her once more on the lips. I hug her tight to my chest. 

"Why did you stop?" Yumi's voice sounds hoarse and I smile. My sweet angel. 

"Because if I did not stop I would have taken you here and now. Mating ceremony or not." Yumi lets out a hitched whimper and burrows her face into my chest. "I have been without you for far to long to control myself." 

"I love you Kai." I will never tire of hearing those words from my beloved. Ah. They are the sweetest sounds I have ever heard.

"I love you my Yumi." She snuggles against me and I run my hand through her hair. I must have undone it while we kissed. I close my eyes and sigh, finally content.   
...  
Yumi's POV: 

I stir when I hear our mothers faint voice calling my name. I look up at Kai and the air catches in my chest. He is gazing down at with such fierce intensity. His eyes lovingly moving over my face as if memorizing my features. I finally feel at peace. I have Kai back and I confessed my feelings to him. My heart feels full of love for him. I lean up to lightly kiss him and then reluctantly move from his warm embrace. 

"Well we better get back to the party." Kai smiles at me and helps me up from the ground. He brushes stray leaves and grass from my dress and gently brushes his hand over my cheek. I lean into his hand and kiss him palm. He smiles once more and takes my hand. 

"My sweet Yumi." Kai whispers while gazing into my eyes. I kiss his palm once more. 

"Yours. Forever." His nostrils flare and he quickly pulls me towards the doors. 

"We better let everybody know that there is another celebration coming." I look at him in confusion and he smirks at me. Ah. I flush and smile sheepishly at him. 

"Mother and Father will be so happy for us." I kiss him softly once more. We make our way back to the party.   
To be continued....


	26. Authors Note

So I have really enjoyed writing this story and I feel that there is more than can be written for Yumi and Kai's HEA. My question to you is this: Should I continue with this story for Kai and Yumi or make a spin off just about Kai and Yumi? I just don't want to stray to far from Kaname and Yuki because this is technically still their story. Also I just want to make sure everybody is still enjoying it. I don't want you guys to feel like I'm just dragging it on. If you could leave a review with your opinions that would be great. Thanks!   
-MaidenP


	27. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Kaname share a sweet moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its characters. 
> 
> As always if you like it please leave a review. Thanks :)

I wake up curled around my warm husband. His arms are tightly wound across my back and our legs are intertwined. My face is pressed against his bare chest and his breath puffs out against my hair. Ah. That must be what woke me up. I silently poke my head up and see that the sun is just starting to rise. I once again snuggle up against Kaname and breathe in his intoxicating aroma. Even unclothed he still smells like sandalwood. Like its ingrained in his skin. I press a small kiss against his chest right above his heart. I rub gentle circles on his skin. My heart is full with love. Never once did I think I would be here. Safely wrapped up in Kanames arms. Before I was awakened I always felt like something was missing in my life. I felt lost. The only solace in my puzzle of a life was Kaname. He was the one thing that just seemed to make sense. Then when Zero moved in with Kaien and I, Kaname stopped coming around. I think he felt that I was moving away from him. Then the scary mess with our uncle happened and Kaname awakened me. For the first time in my life I felt whole. Like all the missing pieces of my puzzle were finally coming together. It was then I realized who Kaname was to me. At first I was scared. Then I was angry. Angry that I had been lied to and deceived. I lashed out at Kaname and Kaien. After the initial anger faded I became increasingly sad. Our mother and father sacrificed themselves to save me. I despaired at that thought. Kaname was at my side through it all though. He was even willingly to leave me with Kaien. To leave me behind and to walk out of my life. For good. I remember that snapping me out of my grief. I didn't know what I felt for Kaname or even what my next step in this new life was. But what I did know was that I couldn't lose Kaname. Not again. 

I snuggle closer to Kaname and pepper small kisses along his chest. I close my eyes and remember back to the look on his face when I said I was going with him. That he was not allowed to leave me behind again. I saw hope in his eyes that I truly wanted to come with him. It was soon replaced with acceptance as he tried to get me stay behind with Kaien. I remember how I grabbed onto him and told him in no uncertain terms that I would follow him anywhere. No matter if he wanted me there or not. I remember how he collapsed to his knees and clung to me. How he whispered that he never wanted to be apart from me again. I ran my fingers through his hair and my shattered heart started to heal. He promised to give me as much time as I needed. And that even if I decided that I could never love him the way he loves me, he would always be there for me. 

You see my Kaname has always been such a loving caring person. I admit he has done some dark things in his time. But I know that it was only to protect the ones closest to him. It was to protect ME. I may not know all of his actions-he tells me it's because he doesn't want that darkness to touch me-but what I do know is that my life is perfect. He gave me a family and most of all a place to belong. 

A warm hand brushing through my slightly tangled hair pulls me from my musings. I tilt my head up and see Kaname gazing down at me with warm loving eyes. I smile and kiss his chest once more. He smiles and leans down to press a gentle kiss against the top of my head. 

"What has you up so early?" Kanames asks drowsily. 

"Nothing really. Just thinking." Kaname grunts and goes silent. All is silent and I think he has fallen back to sleep. No sooner do I think that than Kaname has pulled me up to where he are both laying on our sides at eye level. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kaname brushes his knuckles against my cheek and I close my eyes. 

"Just about how happy I am. How thankful I am to have you and our kids in our lives." I turn my head and kiss his hand, "How much I love you." I open my eyes and see Kaname staring at me with such a tender look on his face. It makes my heart squeeze in my chest. Kaname wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. 

"I forever will be grateful that you chose to have this life with me Yuki. You are my very reason for existing." Kaname whispers in the slightly dark room, "Without you I am nothing." I feel tears gather in my eyes and I give him a sweet smile. 

"I love you Kaname. With everything that I am." Kaname smiles at me and leans down to kiss me softly. I kiss him back and all to soon he leans back and rests his forehead against mine.

"Where do we go from here?" Our children are finally home once more. I don't know what the future holds for them but I know whatever it is we will be here to support them no matter what. 

"We keep on living life and loving one another. We support Kai and Yumi no matter what they decide." I smile and agree. 

"Do you think they will be ok?" Kaname is silent as he ponders how to answer my question. 

"I think that they have their own story to tell and they will figure out how to write it. Just like we did." I couldn't have said it better myself. I lean up to kiss Kaname softly. I lean against his chest once more and close my eyes. 

"I love you Kaname. Always." Kanames arms tighten around me. 

"I love you my Yuki. Forever." Kaname kisses my head and I close my eyes as sleep starts to once again claim me. 

You see we may have had some bumps along the way but my story was always supposed to end up this way. Woven together with Kanames. Our lives forever interlocked. I wouldn't change a thing. Our love is eternal and will exist for all time. That I know is true. 

This is the end. I hope that this last chapter has captured all of what I wanted it to. I've thought long and hard how to end this story and I hope I didn't disappoint anybody. This story was only supposed to be something short and I honestly didn't think it would be more than a few chapters. But as I wrote it the story just continued to grow and more scenarios for Kaname and Yuki's life together just kept popping up into my head. I became emotionally attached and involved with this story and I hope everyone who reads it will feel the same way. I can't express how much I appreciate all of you taking time out of you lives to read my story. Thank you all. 

Much love,  
MaidenP


End file.
